Mi reina eres tú
by starkylo
Summary: Mostrar mis sentimientos no es algo que se me dé bien sobre todo cuando se trata de los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti. Me siento tan confundida y con tanto miedo ¿Cómo es que solo tú me puedes causar tantos sentimientos que no sabía que podía sentir?
1. Chapter 1

Quiero explicar que lamentablemente full metal alchemist no me pertenece y no lo he creado yo.

Ya ni siquiera llamo a la puerta antes de entrar, ¿para qué?, si sé que estas tan sumergido en informes y papeleo sin sentido que ni te darías ni cuenta de que estoy delante de ti, vaya que irónico ¿verdad?. Cada vez es más notorio tu cansancio, "gajes del oficio" supongo, empiezan a verse esas primeras canas que aparecen únicamente por el estrés puesto que eres relativamente demasiado joven como para que sean a causa de la edad, has empezado a usar un bigote que por dios como odio, ojalá hubiera una forma de convencerte de que te lo afeites pero conociéndote eso no pasará. Tras la muerte de King Bradley tienes más trabajo que nunca y en eso lamentablemente también me incluye a mí, puesto que si no estoy a tu lado ayudándote lo dejarías todo para el último momento. A veces me pregunto si realmente este es el sueño que tanto deseas y que muchos te ayudamos a conseguir, luego pienso en todo lo que has cambiado al país y a ti mismo y me doy cuenta de que es una pregunta absurda.

Toso de una manera muy exagerada para que te percates de que estoy aquí pero sigues sin darte cuenta, termino diciéndote -señor, quizás debería ponerme una minifalda como usted propuso quizás así se percataría de que estoy enfrente de usted con unos papeles que debe firmar- mientras que me acerco al escritorio para poder dárselos.

Usted levanta la cabeza con cara de asombro al escucharme hablar, después de oírme su cara se ilumina y solo a usted se le ocurre preguntarme -¿eso quiere decir que se lo está replanteando seriamente, Teniente?

A lo que respondo con una cara muy similar a la de una madre cuando reprende a su hijo por hacer algo inapropiado y le digo –Eso quiere decir que necesito que firme estos informes para entregarlos hoy.

Su cara vuelve a recomponerse después del duro golpe a la realidad al saber que NUNCA, lo que quiere decir que NUNCA, vestiré una minifalda como uniforme y después termina diciendo –Vaya Teniente, usted siempre encuentra alguna forma de quitarme las pequeñas ilusiones de la vida ¿Verdad?

A lo que respondo saliendo del despacho del nuevo Führer y antes de cerrar la puerta le termino diciendo -Cuando se trata de usted siempre encuentro alguna manera, señor, A y por cierto el Señor Grumman ha llamado, dice que quiere hablar con usted mañana a primera hora para un asunto que según lo define él es algo personal que debe hablar solo con usted.

-¿Qué querrá ese vejestorio excéntrico? Está bien, gracias teniente.

Me marcho mientras te dejo absorto en tus pensamientos, la verdad es que a mí también me produce mucha curiosidad saber lo que quiere el anterior Führer. Supongo que lo sabré mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

**7:30 campo de tiro en ciudad central**

El silencio, aire húmedo y olor a tierra mojada después de una noche de tormenta, esos días me encantan, son esos días en los que la tranquilidad me envuelve pues pronto llegará el invierno y con él la lluvia.

Ha estas horas de la mañana no hay nadie, solo yo y mi rifle, los tiros se hacen hueco en el profundo silencio hasta llegar al centro de la diana con forma humana, cada vez que oigo el ruido de un arma cargándose y disparando no puedo evitar escuchar en mi cabeza las palabras que una vez le dije a una joven Winry - _soy militar porque hay alguien importante que debo proteger. No fui influenciada por nadie mas para pensar eso fue mi decisión. Aprieto el gatillo porque yo quiero, por la persona que debo proteger. Hasta que consiga su objetivo, apretaré el gatillo sin ninguna duda-_ A pesar de que ya ha conseguido su sueño, yo sigo a su lado, pero él no parece darse cuenta de ello aunque en el fondo lo agradezco que no lo haga, porque si sintiéramos algo el uno por el otro todo sería mucho más difícil.

 **8:45 comando Central**

Tras una ducha después de un par de tiros empece a trabajar mientras que tú estabas en tu despacho, es increíble que hayas dormido ahí toda la noche encima de en tu escritorio, quien diría que eres el Führer si te viera en esas condiciones. Entro y me da pena de lo que tendré que hacer ahora, despertarte, porque realmente te ves en paz y no negaré lo evidente y es lo guapo que eres y aun mas cuando no tienes el ceño fruncido.

\- Señor, debería despertarse, pronto llegará el Sr. Grumman.

\- ehm? -es todo lo que logras decir mientras levantas la cabeza y me ves delante de ti junto con una taza de café que coloco en el escritorio.

\- Este café quizás le ayude a despertarse.

\- Gracias, teniente, avísame cuando llegue por favor– te bebes el café e intentas ordenar todo para cuando llegue Grumman entretanto yo me marcho de esa habitación en la que gobierna el caos y el desorden el cual tú siempre excusas con la razón de que en el desorden esta el orden.

 **9:00 comando Central**

\- Hola señorita Hawkeye, esta muy guapa hoy. -dice el Señor Grumman aun siendo viejo no tenia reparo en ser muy atento en lo que se refiere a mujeres

\- Oh! Umm, gracias es muy amable. -digo mientras noto como mi cara inexpresiva logra sonrojarse un poco por el hecho de que nunca me dan piropos en la milicia- ohh, Señor debo avisarle de que esta aquí.

\- No se preocupe llamaré a la puerta antes de entrar.

\- Pero Señor …

\- Buenos días, Señor Fuhrer ¿Como se encuentra?- dice el Sr. Grumman mientras entra sin llamar a la puerta a pesar de haberlo prometido, supongo que el protocolo nunca fue con él.

\- Buenos día, señor Grumman, ¿sabe?, es increíble, ha hecho sonrojar a la teniente, entra sin llamar a la puerta y se sienta enfrente de mi con un tablero de ajedrez. ¿No tiene ni un poco de vergüenza?

\- No, creo que se me acabó con los años, sin embrago me encanta causárselo a jovencitas tan guapas como la teniente- ante esto último, el Führer se le empezó a hervir un poco la sangre.

\- Encantador -dijo el Führer en un tono sarcástico- dime ¿a qué viene su gran, grata y agradable visita al comando Central? - mentira esa visita podía tener muchos adjetivos pero no grata y agradable.

\- Bueno, ya veo que no has cambiado sigues prefiriendo las cosas claras y directas pero yo prefiero una charla en el ajedrez ¿se une conmigo a una partida?

\- Acaso hay otra opción – pues No, la respuesta era No, cuando se trataba de jugar al ajedrez con el ex Führer y él lo sabía.

En seguida, comenzaron a jugar aunque con ello no quería decir que no supiera como terminaría esto, con un jaque mate por parte de Grumma.

\- He venido a hablar sobre un tema un tanto personal que le influye a usted directamente.

\- ¿Un tema un tanto personal?

\- Sí, concretamente el de una esposa para usted, el nuevo führer.

\- ¿Una nueva esposa?

Capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero explicar que lamentablemente full metal alchemist no me pertenece y no lo he creado yo.

 **9:00 comando Central**

\- ¿una nueva esposa?

\- ¿Acaso se ha olvidado de nuestro trato?

 _*FLASHBACK*_

-Es un honor que al final me haya escogido entre la comandante Armstrong para ser el nuevo Führer, Señor

-Déjese de formalidades innecesarias coronel.

\- ¿Disculpe, Señor?

\- Si lo he elegido a usted y no a la comandante es porque este puesto es de suma responsabilidad y liderazgo, un puesto el cual no se puede ocupar un hombre solo, este puesto debe estar ocupado por alguien el cual este acompañado con alguien que lo sostenga al mismo tiempo, es decir una mujer.

\- ¿Una mujer?

\- Sí, una mujer, he oído que es bastante famoso en ese campo, el caso es que la comandante no desea tener alguien a su lado ambos sabemos que se rige por "la supervivencia del más fuerte" pero eso no le ayudará, al menos no en este cargo. Sin embargo usted sabe lo importante que es tener un buen equipo como… como si se tratara del ajedrez, un rey necesita una reina. Eres alquimista así que conocerás la ley de los estados equivalentes, una persona no puede conseguir lo que quiere sin perder algo a cambio. Para crear una cosa, tienes que pagar con otra cosa del mismo valor. Lo que te propongo es que seas el nuevo Führer de este país a cambio necesitarás a una mujer a tu lado. Una mujer que no pertenezca a este mundo, una mujer que no conozca los peligros y masacres de las guerras, que no sepa sobre la alquimia y sus misterios, una mujer sumisa pero cariñosa, una mujer que te respete a ti y a tu cargo. Ese es el precio por lo que desea conseguir, dime… ¿lo aceptarás?

\- Han muerto muchas personas para que estuviera aquí y no he llegado hasta el final para luego marcharme… encontraré a mi reina, ese es el precio a pagar.

Tras la aceptación del trato del señor Grumman se dieron las manos y se despidieron. El coronel y futuro führer había aguantado las ganas de llorar hasta que estuvo a solas, entre sollozos solo se pudía oír decir al coronel con una voz débil y casi imperceptible

–lo siento, Riza-

 _*FLASHBACK*_

\- No, Señor, no lo he olvidado- como podría olvidarme del trato que me distanciaba de la única persona que realmente quería y amaba.

\- Entonces, dime ¿Tienes alguna candidata para que sea tu futura esposa?

\- No, señor, todavía no- en verdad si que la tengo, pero usted nunca la aceptará y la leyes son muy claras con lo que se refiere con la fraternización sobretodo con superiores y subordinados, eso sin decir que yo soy el führer.

\- Que lástima, al final, vine para nada, bueno apúrese no quisiera morir antes de ver a su preciosa mujer.

\- No se preocupe cuando encuentre a mi futura esposa recibirá noticias mías.

\- Esta bien, no me defraudes.

No será a usted a quien defraude si no a la mujer a la que quiero, pensaba el führer. Siempre odiaba las visitas de Grumman pero últimamente lo hacia con razón.

\- Jaque mate

\- A sabido jugar mejor que yo, Señor- Vaya si a sabido jugar muy bien, demasiado bien y soy yo quien vuelve a perder la partida.


	4. Chapter 4

Quiero explicar que lamentablemente full metal alchemist no me pertenece y no lo he creado yo. También quiero explicar que en mi historia Riza Hawkeye no es la nieta de Grumman debido a que quería darle más dramatismo a la historia y hacerla mucho más interesante al verla como un amor "imposible". Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión dejándola en los comentarios o en las rewies, por favor me alegraría un MONTÓN ver vuestras opiniones constructivas y tened en cuenta que es mi primer fanfic así que pido un poco de piedad conmigo.

Ah, casi se me olvida, pido perdón por los horrores ortográficos que he tenido, que tengo y que tendré en este fanfic.

 **10:00 Oficina de secretaría del Führer**

\- Oficina de secretaría del Führer

\- Eh, Riza… - para mi sorpresa a quien escuchaba hablar desde la otra línea del teléfono era Rebecca.

\- Esta línea no es para llamadas personales.- le dije seriamente, siempre me llama por esta línea.

\- ¡Espera! Tengo que decirte algo importante…

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche juntas, tú, yo, unas copas y algún hombre?

\- No, gracias.

\- Vamos Riza, sigo sin tener un novio, hasta he pensado seriamente en la propuesta que me dijiste sobre tener a Black Hayate como el hombre de mi vida.- Ya está, son suficientes tonterías por hoy y colgué el teléfono.

 **11:00 Despacho del Führer, comando Central**

Entré a tu despacho, fue extraño, nunca me solicitas después de una cita con el señor Grumman, terminas tan enfadado por no haberle ganado al ajedrez que no quieres hablar con nadie. Más extraño fue todo cuando me percaté de que tu ceño fruncido estaba suavizado por una mirada triste y desolada, como si te hubieran arrancado algo e intentaras hacerte el fuerte, normalmente lo consigues pero hoy no podías disimularlo y eso me produjo miedo. Tímidamente entro con una carpeta aferrada con las manos enfrente de mi pecho, realmente algo no iba bien.

\- Señor, me ha llamado ¿ocurre algo?- no pude aguantar más, necesitaba saber qué es lo que había pasado en ese despacho.

\- Verás, la he llamado porque me temo que hay algo que siento que debo contarle, algo que me cuesta decir…

\- Dígamelo de una vez, Señor.

\- Nunca cambiarás, teniente Hawkeye.- a ambos nos gusta decir las cosas directas.

\- El hecho de que sea el nuevo führer es simplemente porque hice un trato con el Sr. Grumman, a cambio de tener el cargo yo debería casarme.

\- ¿Casarse?- esas palabras me destrozaron por dentro de tal manera que casi no se me cae la carpeta, que sostuve sin saber cómo, pues mis brazos estaban temblando.

\- Sí, deberé encontrar una mujer apropiada para mí… a pesar de que no la ame.- Cuando el Sr. Mustang dijo estas últimas palabras, levantó la cabeza hasta encontrar sus ojos oscuros con los ojos vidriosos en mi cara inexpresiva.

Él lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto hacer un idiota porque me había causado dolor otra maldita vez. Pero no me iba a permitir derrumbarme delante de un hombre al que le di todo y no me dio nada. Aunque en el fondo de mi recóndito y escondido corazón construido a través de muchos muros, sabía que a él también le dolía mucho decir en alto algo que no debería decir en condiciones normales un führer a su subordinado sin embargo nuestra relación no era la normal entre un superior y un subordinado. Por eso te aseguraste de mírame para que yo supiera que nunca la amarías pero eso no me aliviaba el dolor que sentía por dentro, sentía fuego, ira, desolación y tristeza y probablemente muchos más sentimientos a los cuales no sabía ponerles un nombre, ¿Cómo es que tú solo me puedes causar tantos sentimientos que no sabía que podía sentir?

\- Entonces, debo desearle suerte para encontrar a su futura esposa, seguro que será toda una afortunada por tenerle.- dije con una sonrisa que ambos supimos que era forzada y fingida.

Él pensaría que no solté ninguna lágrima por orgullo pero no solté ni una lágrima porque sería mucho más duro.

\- Gracias, Teniente.

Lo único que pude hacer fue marcharme de ese maldito despacho y respirar hondo porque aunque ya estaba hundida, todavía no había terminado el día. Necesito olvidarme de todo por una vez, hoy voy a beber sin tener sed, por una vez seré yo la que beba para olvidar.

 **12:00** **Oficina de secretaría del Führer**

\- Vaya pensaba que esta línea era solo para llamadas profesionales.

\- Rebecca, creo que me he replanteado eso que dijiste de esta noche.

\- ¡Qué bien! vamos a salir y a conocer algunos chicos.

\- No, yo me refería a lo de las copas pero creo que será mejor si no salimos, no estoy de humor para salir.

\- ¿ehm?, está bien, traeré a un amiguito pequeño y francés que seguro que nos hace buena compañía.

\- Bien, nos vemos en mi casa a las 10:00 esta noche, adiós… y gracias, Becky.

\- Vale, nos veremos esta noche y tranquila Riza, para eso estamos las amigas


	5. Chapter 5

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal Alchemist. Quería agradecer a **meiosis2** por tu sincera opinión y por aconsejarme que siga continuando. Un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias **meiosis2**.

Sigo sin saber si este fanfic terminará con un final abierto o cerrado, con un final trágico y triste o si por el contrario será un final feliz o quizás un final inesperado (probablemente elija un final entre inesperado, feliz y cerrado) pero no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que será un final lejano por ahora pues quiero hacer una historia profunda y con más trasfondo (es decir aun más drama del que vemos en los animes), además así podrá tener más realismo.

Porque si algo nos ha enseñado entre tantas cosas esta relación es que con los años se va formando una relación de amor en la que pasan mucho tiempo y muchas dificultades.

 **10:00 pm casa de la secretaría y primer teniente Hawkeye**

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Rebecca con una tranquilidad alarmante ya que suele ser una mujer con alegría, esta vez simplemente sonreía junto con una botella de vino.

\- Eh, Riza mira lo que he traído un vino tinto, sé que son tus favoritos, este es un merlot pero cuidado, este vino es un poco fuerte.- Rebecca habla mientras entraba y yo le cogía el abrigo y bolso.

\- Muchas gracias, Becky.- aunque yo prefería el vino blanco pero no se lo pensaba decir pues se molestó en traerlo y francamente necesitaba alcohol da igual de qué forma llegara.

Entramos a la cocina y Becky se sentó, yo cogí dos copas de vino y un sacacorchos. Cuando Rebecca abrió la botella y vertió el vino en las copas, soltó la duda que sé que le estaba atormentando desde que llegó.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que te ocurre o esperamos a que bebas el vino y te haga efecto?

\- No me ocurre nada, simplemente quería un buen vino y una buena compañía- tras esto le di una de mis mejores sonrisas pero lejos de convencerla, la alteré más.

\- Anda Riza, dime que te ocurre, algo te ha pasado después de mi llamada esta mañana, algo tan malo que quieres beber un merlot entero para poder olvidar lo.

\- Se trata de él.- Fue todo lo que dije, sabía que ella sabría a quien me refería

\- ¿Qué estupidez ha hecho esta vez?

\- No se trata de la estupidez que ha hecho sino de la estupidez que va a hacer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Él hizo un trato con el Señor Grumman, a cambio de ser führer él tendrá que casarse. Al parecer Grumman piensa que para este cargo no lo puede tener una persona solitaria.

\- Parece descabellado pero tiene parte de razón al fin y al cabo King Bradley eligió tener a alguien a su lado aunque él fuera un homúnculo además todos los führer han estado casados y el soltero Grumman no ha durado mucho en el cargo aunque también debe ser porque es un viejo pervertido, todavía recuerdo cuando me sorprendió tocándome el culo. – dijo mientras mentalmente lo recordaba y escalofríos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo.

\- El caso es que yo no soy la mujer apropiada para él.

\- Y ¿porqué no?

\- Por que si dejara de protegerle de los que lo odian porque dio el golpe de estado, para ser su mujer podría perderle pero si soy su guardaespaldas no podré ser su mujer.

\- Vaya, todo es tan confuso y difícil.

\- Que gran consejo me estas dando.- dije de forma sarcástica.

\- Vale, ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

\- Por favor.

\- Llevó diez años en el ejercito, cumpliendo ordenes, protegiendo a la gente y también matándola, tú y yo sabemos que por mucho que lo protejas, tú estarás sola al final del día y no tendrás a nadie con el que llegar a casa, no tendrás a alguien que te cuide y no tendrás a nadie que te abrace por las noches. La pregunta aquí es: ¿Lo amarás arriesgándote a poder perderle o lo protegerás aunque tú estés sola?

\- Y... ¿si estoy siendo egoísta al elegir amarle?

\- Eso es algo que debe elegir él, elegir entre quererte o arriesgarse a morir.

\- Bueno, creo que no hay una decisión correcta, solo podré tomar la decisión con la que pueda dormir por la noches.

\- El mundo no es perfecto, ya lo sabes, Riza.

\- si pero es lo que lo hace hermoso.

\- ¿ehm?

\- Es algo que él me dijo.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _-_ Gracias, coronel

\- Riza, yo no quiero hacerte daño.

-Y no me lo hará, coronel, necesito que lo hagas, necesito que me quemes la espalda para que no pueda volver ocurrir una masacre como la que ocurrió en Ishval.

La francotiradora se desnuda la parte superior de su ropa a espaldas del alquimista. Él se dio cuenta de que era un sacrifico que la mujer estaba dispuesta a aceptar por el bien común, vio en ella algo que no tiene todo el mundo, una visión que el también compartía, el de un futuro mundo en el que no hubiera guerras. Entonces el coronel asiente y con sus manos vestidas en unos guantes y empieza a quemarme la piel de la espalda en un grado bajo, lo suficiente para no poder averiguar lo que le habían tatuado a la mujer. Hawkeye intentaba ser fuerte o quizás lo era, porque a pesar del dolor que tuvo que sufrir no chilló sin embargo soltó unas pocas lágrimas mudas, sin ningún sollozo.

\- Con esto suficiente, Riza, no tengo que quemarte la espalda entera solo las zonas más importantes.

\- No se verá bonito. -dijo mientras se abrochaba la blusa negra.

\- No, se ve hermoso.

-¿como, Señor?

\- Nada es perfecto, Riza, el mundo no es perfecto, pero está ahí para nosotros, haciéndolo lo mejor que puede. Eso es lo que hace que sea tan hermoso. Y si nosotros también lo ayudamos será condenadamente hermoso.

La mujer le sonrió tímidamente y le dio un suave abrazo, se acerco al oído y le dijo cálidamente:

\- Gracias... Roy

 _*FLASHBACK*_

\- Oh, es muy bonito, ¿seguro que lo dijo él?

\- Sí, seguro– dije con una sonrisa nostálgica y tonta.


	6. Chapter 6

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal alchemist.

 **6:30 am cementerio**

\- Hola Maes, sé que no te he ido a visitar últimamente pero es que cada vez tengo más trabajo y ni siquiera con la teniente Hawkeye doy abasto para tanto papeleo. Hablando de ella verás tengo un problema muy grande, Maes la quiero, si lo sé, por fin lo admito pero el problema es que no puedo casarme con ella porque no está permitido y si ella dejara el ejército terminaríamos alejados además si dejará la milicia por mí nunca me lo perdonaría y sé que ella tampoco. No sé qué hacer, estoy muy perdido, imagina si no estuviera ella estaría aún más perdido, que le voy hacer si la necesito sin embargo ella no me necesita a mí, aunque ella no lo reconozca. Tengo que irme, debo trabajar pero prometo volver otra vez, como siempre. Adiós, me voy antes de que empiece a llover.

 **7:00 am despacho del führer, comando Central**

\- Hola Señor, ¿a qué viene su llamada?- dijiste aunque no lo sabía con certeza intuía que era el señor Grumman

\- ¿una chica?- ¿cómo qué una chica?, ¿De qué están hablando?

\- ¿nosotros no hemos hablado nada de esto?… No necesito ayuda se cómo seducir a una mujer... si no lo he hecho es porque soy el nuevo führer, estoy lleno de trabajo y la única mujer que veo a la teniente Hawkeye… desde cuando ella le pertenece a usted- ¿de qué estarán hablando?

\- Esta bien, esta noche a las 8 estaré ahí- ¿A dónde iras? Pensé con tristeza.

\- Adiós, señor- colgaste con enfado y me miraste debido a que estaba en estado de shock con los ojos abiertos delante de tu escritorio pues estaba entregándote unos informes cuando llamaron y me dijiste que me quedara aunque ahora hubiera preferido marcharme cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Después de unos segundos reaccione y se me ocurrió seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Esta bien ¿Seguimos con el papeleo, Señor?

\- Sí, claro

 **7:55 pm Despacho del Führer, comando Central**

Entro a tu despacho y me quedo con la boca abierta metafóricamente hablando no quería que tu ego se subiera más, no obstante estabas increíblemente atractivo en traje, deberías vestirte así más veces pero no para salir con mujeres, eso no. Te veo que tienes una terrible pelea con la corbata algo que interiormente me hace mucha gracia pues el führer se había enfrentado en guerras, hecho un golpe de estado y matado a homúnculos sin embargo no sabía hacer un nudo a la corbata. Me acerco hasta quedarme muy, muy cerca de ti, demasiado cerca de ti pero no me importa.

\- Me permite.- sugiero mirando la corbata.

\- Ehm, si claro.- dices, parece aliviado de que mi acercamiento solo sea por la corbata, que ingenuo puedes ser a veces.

\- Respecto a mi cita, es solo eso una cita

\- Sí, bueno, es solo eso una cita… con una mujer.

Te miro a los ojos, sigo teniendo mis manos en la corbata a pesar de haberla atado ya, empiezas a morderte el labio inferior en un signo de nerviosismo, empiezo a mirarlo inconscientemente con algo de deseo del cual tú te percatas y paras, en ese momento decido tentar a la suerte pues ella ya me ha tentado bastante, cojo la corbata y te acerco a mí hasta que ya tan solo queda unos milímetro entre tus labios y los míos y decido hacerlo, decido darte un cálido, suave y lento beso. Para mi sorpresa lo correspondes enseguida, sospecho que tú también deseabas ese beso tanto como yo pues aunque nos hemos besado con otros pero nosotros nunca nos hemos besado. No sé si fue por el tiempo que lo desee o porque fue contigo pero fue el mejor beso de todos con diferencia, me separo lentamente de ti y coloco tu corbata, hubiera seguido pero mi conciencia me estaba diciendo que ya había hecho bastante por hoy. En seguida en doy cuenta de todo lo que acabo de hacer y solo se me ocurre decir:

\- Lo siento.

\- Riza…

\- Señor, si no se apura saldrá tarde a su cita.- entonces me voy del despacho rápidamente antes de que haga una estupidez aún mayor.


	7. Chapter 7

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal alchemist.

 **8:10 Restaurante L'arc**

El führer entró en el lujoso y elegante restaurante, estaba perdido entre tanto lujo al fin y acabo él perteneció a las personas que servía los platos no a los que gastaban una cantidad excesiva de dinero en ello. El metre (maître) le indico donde estaba su mesa y le aviso de que su acompañante ya había llegado, por lo que vio antes de dirigirse a la mesa se trataba de una joven de 25 años aproximadamente ya que claramente era más joven que él, su físico era esbelto pero delgado, tenía un pelo moreno que se colocaba sobre sus hombros, era bonita peo no hermosa, no como lo era la mujer que le había besado antes, pensó el ex-coronel. Espero que sea una buena candidata para ser la esposa del Führer y así poder callar de una vez la bocaza que tiene el señor Grumman, según él esa mujer es una joya.

\- Buenas noches, disculpa la demora, es que he estado muy ocupado.

\- Oh, no se preocupe, es normal, usted es el führer debe estar muy ocupado.

\- Claro, Laura no hace falta que me trates de usted, llámame Roy, pues es una cita fuera de lo profesional.- dijo él con una sonrisa fingida pero de la cual ella no se percató.

\- Está bien, te llamaré Roy- dijo ella con una sonrisa, en ese momento se acercó el sommelier:

\- ¿ya saben lo que van a tomar los señores? -Y se dirigió a Roy, puesto que ahora era el führer todo el mundo intentaba complacerlo.

\- Sí, tomaré el Monopole blanco del 2014 dicen que este vino blanco es uno de los mejores. – dijo Laura.

\- Así es señorita.- aseguró el Sommelier.

\- Bueno, me temo que para mí no, yo tomaré un Balblair 1989.

\- Por supuesto, señor.- Dijo el sommelier.

\- ¿Es un vino?- preguntó intrigada la mujer.

\- No, es un Whisky escoses muy fuerte pero considerado por muchos como el mejor.

\- Vaya, entiende más de whiskies que de vinos.

\- Si bueno, busco en una mujer que sea diferente a mí que me complemente, que sepa las cosas que yo no sepa, como el vino.- dijo Roy intentado darle a entender a la mujer que si ella era buena no buscaría a otra pues Roy sabía que la única que le interesaba era Riza, era con ella con quien bebería vino blanco y con quien mejor se complementaban pues Riza era lo suficiente diferente y a la vez igual que él pero él no podía y no merecía tener a esa mujer.

\- Entiendo.- dijo la joven que a la vez se sonrojó pensando de que había sido alagada por el Führer.

Más tarde llegaron los platos y empezaron a comer, a Roy se le ocurrió preguntar acerca de su trabajo.

\- Dime Laura, ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- Soy cuidadora infantil aunque claro eso solo hasta que me case, después me dedicaría a mis hijos y a mi futuro marido.- dijo la mujer con seguridad, ella le lanzó la indirecta y pensó que esa palabras le gustaría a un macho alfa, un líder nato, a un führer pero lejos de conseguir eso, esas palabras molestaron mucho a Roy, él quería que la mujer que estuviera a su lado fuera independiente, fuerte y se dedicará a su vocación con la pasión y dedicación suficiente para no dejarla cuando se casara con un hombre.

\- Entiendo. – supongo que esta es la clase de mujeres a las que se refería Grumman, una mujer sumisa pensó Roy.

La cena transcurrió con comentarios y conversaciones triviales y sin importancia, pero Roy no podía más que pensar en la teniente, en que siempre la estaría comparando con Riza, en que nunca la amaría y aún menos dejó de pensar en aquel inesperado, fugaz y esperado beso de esta, el beso que le dio ella antes de que se marchara despavorida de allí. El führer pensó que esa mujer la volvería loco, con solo un rápido beso le había bajado todas sus defensas, le había descubierto todas su debilidades y deseos al corresponderle aquel beso, que le hubiera ocurrido si ese beso se hubiera convertido en un beso lleno de deseo y sus manos solo reaccionasen a coger su pequeña cintura y acercarse la a él para poder sentir como se…

\- Roy

\- ¿Eh, si?, ¿Disculpa que decías?– Dice intentando volver a una conversación superficial y sin ningún trasfondo sobre sus vidas.

\- Pareces un poco distraído.

\- No, es simplemente el trabajo que me tiene absorto pero disculpa debería haber escuchado.- dijo Roy rara vez se disculpaba sin que Riza se le dijera que lo hiciera pero no tenía ganas de encontrar a otra mujer y fingir interés por ella. Laura le parecía lo suficiente interesada en ser primera dama así que seguramente se casaría con ella después de todo no podía casarse con quien realmente quería así que ¿Qué más da con quien se case por obligación?

Laura siguió hablando lo que le permitió al hombre percatarse de que iba a ser una primera dama muy, muy habladora y en verdad eso le beneficiaba para ser la primera dama perfecta excepto el hecho de que no era Riza, ¿Cuántas veces he comparado a Laura con Riza esta noche? Debo dejar de hacerlo, pensó mentalmente el führer mientras salían del restaurante y daban un paseo por la zona más antigua de la ciudad.

\- Roy, me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, me gustaría volver a ver te.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿mañana, por la noche?

\- De acuerdo, mañana te llame para concretaremos a donde iremos.

\- Vale, me parece bien, he de irme- dijo mientras levantaba la mano para llamar a un taxi- nos veremos mañana.- entonces, volvió a ocurrir una mujer lo volvió a besar y no era Riza. Fue un beso casto y muy rápido, fue sin sentimiento y sin ganas de querer corresponderlo, pero sonrió, tenía que fingir interés, debería acostumbrarse a besarla y sentir un vacío dentro de él. Ella se volvió para entrar al taxi he irse. Roy se quedó allí pensando en aquel beso y en el anterior beso, realmente distintos.


	8. Chapter 8

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal alchemist. Quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero es que hace dos semanas empecé el instituto y además no tuve inspiración suficiente para hacer este capitulo hasta que escuche esta canción (recomiendo escucharla mientras estas leyendo en el final):

watch?v=CceF6ilbf1A

Probablemente sea una de mis canciones favoritas de la que es mi cantante favorita, la escuche atentamente y me percate de que se parecía un poco a la relación que tienen Riza y Roy. Tranquilos no será algo normal ver canciones en este fanfic y mucho menos las típicas canciones de pop, así que no os asustéis, jejeje XD

 **6:30 zona de entrenamiento**

\- Gracias por dejarme estar aquí y entrenar contigo, Collins.

Mike Collins, el oficial encargado de la zona de entrenamiento, él me dejó practicar boxeo en el gimnasio oficial de la milicia donde entrenan a los demás oficiales. Hace tiempo que deje de ir a gimnasios para civiles porque no me gusta ir a gimnasios donde todos los hombres me miran porque soy una mujer de la milicia.

A Collins lo conocí hace dos años era un buen amigo de Havoc y Falman, oí que fue un buen boxeador en su época más joven y se retiró por una lesión. Tiene el pelo rubio oscuro y ojos azules, con un cuerpo alto y tonificado, en resumen, muy atractivo y amable. Las oficiales femeninas se volvían locas por él y él no les prestaba atención.

\- De nada, Hawkeye, he de confesar que es extraño verla por aquí por lo que he oído siempre va al campo de tiro.

\- Ya, bueno, el boxeo me ayuda a desahogar toda la ira que tengo además no creo que sea buena idea coger un arma en pleno estado de enfado.

-Sí, eso es una buena idea.

Tras una hora de un boxeo intensivo terminamos, realmente pude entender la fama que tenía tras sus espaldas, era muy bueno, mantuvo el ritmo sin ningún problema en toda la hora a pesar de su vieja lesión en el hombro.

-Vaya, sigues en forma.- dije intentado respirar normal.

\- Si, pero tú tan poco lo haces mal, tienes un buen juego de piernas y mucha resistencia para estar peleando con un ex-profesional.- decía mientras bebía agua.

\- Gracias, aunque sigo prefiriendo las armas.

\- ¿Por qué? Cualquier soldado puede disparar y matar a alguien fácilmente con una pistola, disparar es algo que cualquier soldado puede hacer- pregunto Collins con curiosidad.

\- No, un soldado puede disparar y matar a alguien por casualidad. Un francotirador no, si pongo la mira en una persona estoy segura que morirá. Esa es la diferencia entre un soldado cualquiera y yo.- Tras esto me doy la vuelta y me marcho hacia los vestuarios pero me paro al oír a Collins decir

– Estoy seguro que no es la única diferencia. – el oficial se marcha a los vestuarios masculinos con una sonrisa de medio lado. Lo cual me hace estar en shock por unos segundos y preguntarme si el oficial estaba ligando conmigo

 **8:30 Comando central**

\- Esas son todas las citas que tiene programadas para hoy.

\- Podría adelantar la última cita de hoy necesito salir temprano esta tarde.

\- Sí, señor.- me dirijo a la puerta pero me paro al escucharte hablar.

\- Teniente, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Sobre qué, señor?- aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Sobre lo que ocurrió la noche pasada.

\- No ocurrió nada, señor.

\- Yo no lo creo, para mí aquel beso no fue nada, lo fue todo.- ante tus palabras no supe que responder pues con tal facilidad habías dicho exactamente lo que yo sentía. Pero dijiste una palabra que me volvió a quitar el habla.

-Riza…- dijiste Riza, me llamaste Riza cuantas veces he deseado que me llamaras así.

\- No… no me lo hagas más difícil. No digas nada que…

\- Sólo quiero saber si significo algo para ti, simplemente eso.- hablabas mientras te acercabas a mí.

\- ¿Y qué cambiaría?, tú seguirías con otra mujer y yo…

-La mujer con quien este nunca será amada por mí, porque yo solo te amaré a ti. Solamente quiero saber que lo que siento es correspondido. Dime lo, Riza.

\- Sí… lo significó todo.

\- Gracias, teniente...- contestaste un poco aliviado supongo que estabas esperando esa respuesta, querías decir algo pero yo te interrumpí.

\- Pero eso no cambia nada.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tú volverás con la que seguro será tu futura mujer y yo… yo me aferraré a lo que alguna vez tuvimos y eso no es justo para ninguno de nosotros, no es justo para mí…- y me marche con el corazón encogido porque lo he vuelto a romper en pedazos.

El resto del día no volvimos a hablar sobre el tema, ambos estábamos rotos por dentro y no fue necesario decir algo, nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a no usar palabras y saber hablar con el silencio.

Al salir del trabajo conduje hasta mi apartamento, no solía poner la radio pero había tenido mucho silencio por hoy. Necesitaba perderme en canciones de pop simples, hasta que oí una canción que me removió por dentro, una canción de Soul and R&B, llamada _"Back to Black",_ era cantada por una mujer con una voz increíblemente bonita y profunda la cual era muy adecuada para una canción tan oscura y que me definía a la perfección. Es curioso que me cueste tanto expresar lo que siento y que a otras personas les sea tan fácil demostrarlo.

 **He left no time to regret, kept his dick wet, with his same old safe bet.**

 _No dejó tiempo para arrepentimiento, mantuvo su miembro mojado con su misma vieja y segura apuesta._

 **Me and my head high, and my tears dry, get on without my guy.**

 _Yo y mi cabeza alta, y mis lágrimas secas, sigo adelante sin mi hombre._

 **You went back to what you knew, so far removed from all that we went through and I tread a troubled track, my odds are stacked, I'll go back to black.**

 _Has vuelto a lo que conocías, tan alejado de todo lo que pasamos. Y yo piso un camino de problemas, llevo las de perder, volveré al luto._

 **We only said good-bye with words, I died a hundred times, you go back to her and I go back to...** **I go back to us.**

 _Solo nos dijimos adiós con palabras, he muerto cien veces, tú vuelves con ella, y yo vuelvo... y yo vuelvo a nosotros._

 **I love you much, it's not enough. You love blow and** **I love puff and life is like a pipe. And I'm a tiny penny** **rolling up the walls inside.**

 _Te quiero mucho, no es suficiente. A ti te encanta exhalar y a mí me encanta inhalar. Y la vida es como una tubería, y yo soy un pequeño penique_ _rodando por sus paredes._

 **We only said good-bye with words, I died a hundred times, you go back to her and I go back to...** **I go back to us.**

 _Solo nos dijimos adiós con palabras, he muerto cien veces, tú vuelves con ella, y yo vuelvo... y yo vuelvo a nosotros._

La canción siguió repitiendo esa última estrofa aunque para mí siguió repitiendo esas palabras dentro de la cabeza toda la noche. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrir la puerta y casi de inmediato me derrumbe en el suelo junto con Black Hayate, no pude más y también me derrumbe emocionalmente, esa canción me había tocado hasta el fondo, supongo que es debido a que me describe perfectamente y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente de una manera que no había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal Alchemist. Muchas gracias **HarnieBran** por tu opinión y apoyo. De verdad que me encantaría oír vuestros comentarios porque me dan ánimo sobretodo saber que opináis de estos dos últimos capítulos ya que no me han convencido mucho, siento que no son tan buenos como los anteriores.

 **8:30 pm Museo de Arte renacentista de Ciudad Central**

\- Ha sido muy buena idea venir aquí, Roy.- dijo mientras salían del museo.

\- Sí, bueno, me gusta mucho el arte.

\- ¿De verdad?, parecías un poco ausente.

\- Ya, es que prefiero el estilo neoclásico.

\- No creo que sea eso, estas preocupado por algo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Puedes contármelo, Roy.

\- Estoy bien de verdad, Laura.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Eh, verás, lo que ocurre es que le he hecho daño a alguien que me importa y tengo miedo de volver a herir su corazón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sé cómo duele.- dijo Mustang muy seguro como si lo estuviera contando desde la experiencia.

\- Vaya, eso es muy profundo.- después de esto un gran silencio se apoderó de ellos. Laura se atrevió a romper el hielo dándole un consejo al pelinegro.

\- Roy

\- ¿sí?

\- Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón a alguien que te importa.

\- Gracias, Laura- ella le cogió la mano y siguieron caminado hasta llegar a un parque donde pasearon y hablaron sobre cosas triviales.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **6:30 pm zona de entrenamiento**

\- Hawkeye, ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Sí como nunca.- dije tratando de convencerlo- Ya he calentado, empecemos.

\- Cómo digas- pero Collins vio mis rojos y unas ojeras muy oscuras- no has dormido en toda la noche ¿verdad?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero no, no he dormido en toda noche.

\- ¿Es algo qué deba preocupar a sus seres queridos?- pregunta Collins intentando no presionarme para que le cuente lo que me ocurre.

Empecé a preguntarme si a mis más allegados les preocuparía y no pude más que reírme interiormente, yo, la teniente Hawkeye, una de las mejores francotiradoras, con una mente fría y seria, no había dormido en toda la noche por culpa de problemas amorosos.

\- Tranquilo Collins, solo le he dado vueltas a _cosas sin importancia._

\- ¿Con qué ha pasado la noche en vela por _cosas sin importancias_?

\- No lo digo a menudo pero te dejaré tutearme si no sigues preguntándome sobre mi vida personal.- mentí nunca digo que me tuteen pero en esta caso era necesario.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿hay trato o no trato?

\- Hay trato.- dijo bastante animado y me dio la mano para sellar el trato pero yo no soy de las que dan la mano. Preferí noquearlo con mi brazo derecho a lo que él se sorprendió y me miró muy alterado.

\- Vamos Collins, levántese.

-¿Pero qué?

\- Quizás en el boxeo no sea así pero en el campo de batalla no te puedes permitir el lujo de distraerte, en la guerra si te distraes mueres. Debes mirar a tu enemigo.

\- Bueno, si mi enemigo es como tú no me será difícil míralo.

-mmm.- dije un intento de gruñido ante su cumplido, no es que no me guste que me den cumplidos pero no me gusta que me los diga alguien que empiezo a considerar como un amigo.

\- ¿Sabes?, puedes llamarme Mike.

\- No

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque quien hizo el trato fuiste tú no yo.

\- Eres dura de pelar.

\- Y tú muy insistente.

\- Solo quiero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo con una estúpida sonrisa que daba a entender que esa frase era todo menos inocente. Era sarcástica y burlona, insinuando cosas que no me gustaban mucho.

\- Seguro.- dije seriamente.

 **2 meses más tarde**

Después de un par de semanas las cosas habían avanzado en la relación de Roy con una chica llamada Laura o eso es lo que había escuchado por los rumores que se cuentan entre oficiales en Ciudad Central. Desde aquella conversación no habíamos hablado sobre el tema, en verdad lo agradecía, no quería ningún detalle ni siquiera quería saber si era guapa, inteligente o amable y mucho menos no quería verla pero eso no duraría por mucho. Al parecer hay una luz que me hace ver todo lo que pretendo esconder.


	10. Chapter 10

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal Alchemist.

Muchas gracias a **HarnieBran** por tu comentario y no te preocupes que este capítulo es más bonito y cursi que lo anteriores o quizás no?

 **10:45 am despacho del führer, comando Central**

La mañana transcurría con total normalidad después de aquella conversación que tuvimos, hace cuatro meses que me había enterado de que estabas saliendo con una mujer desde hacía dos. Ahora habían pasado seis meses desde que empezaste aquella relación, he oído que ya te has prometido ante un montón de gente, hiciste eso de arrodillarte, sujetar la caja de un anillo y pedirle que se case contigo nunca fue de mi gusto y sospecho que tampoco el tuyo porque aún recuerdo cuando hablamos sobre el tema.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

\- Me he enterado de que el soldado Smith le ha pedido matrimonio a su mujer por todo lo alto.

\- Sí, eso he oído.

\- Todas las mujeres sueñan con ese momento. Teniente y a usted ¿cómo quiere que se lo propongan?

\- Me temo que yo no me incluyo con todas las mujeres en este caso, Señor.

\- No me diga que nunca lo ha pensado teniente.

\- No, señor.

\- Pues piense lo ahora.

\- ¿eh?, ¿Qué lo piense ahora, señor?

\- Sí, vamos, necesito calmar mi curiosidad.

\- Emm, creo que sería algo íntimo simplemente los dos, no querría que se arrodillase ni nada de eso, simplemente creo que querría que sacara un anillo entre sus dedos y simplemente me preguntara…- en ese momento me quede pensativa.

\- ¿preguntara el que?

\- Me preguntara si quisiera que estuviera a su lado en esta vida y en la siguiente.

\- ¿En la siguiente?

\- Sí, hasta el infierno.

\- ¿Cómo conmigo?

\- No

\- ¿No?

\- La promesa que él me haría no sería una promesa de protección sino una de amor, _es totalmente distinto_ , sería una promesa de que estaría a su lado para amarle por el resto de mi vida aquí y en la siguiente y él me prometería que estaría a mi lado en esta vida y en la siguiente para amarme.

-Es una buena manera de prometerse sin duda.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

Esta mañana parecía ser como otra cualquiera, me había levantado temprano y había entrenada en el campo de tiro antes del desayuno. Pero el lobo no enseña los dientes hasta que está a punto de devorarte y fue hasta que se abrieron las puertas cuando vi los dientes pertenecientes al lobo que si pretenderlo me había comido entera sin siquiera habernos vistos una sola vez. Pero antes de esto estábamos hablando en tu despacho cuando el lobo o más bien la loba apareció. Vaya, pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? sueno como una novia celosa y ni siquiera soy tu novia. Son este tipo de sentimientos que me haces sentir y que tanto odio aunque reconozco que hay otro que me gustan y me producen adición sentirlos.

\- Estos son los documentos que pidió para aprobar la nueva ley, deberían entregarse al congreso para que…- En ese momento fui interrumpida, abriendo las puertas rápidamente sorprendiéndonos a ambos pues no se esperaba ninguna cita programada para esta hora.

Quien interrumpió era alguien que yo no conocía. Una mujer de estatura alta, esbelta, delgada, guapa, ojos avellana y un pelo moreno que se apoyaba en los hombros.

\- ¡Buenos días, Roy!- espera ¿te ha llamado Roy?, ¿Por qué te llama Roy?, eso no me lo esperaba pero me molesta que te llame Roy. La mujer siguió entrando por el gran despacho hasta detenerse enfrente del enorme escritorio donde ambos estábamos detrás con mucho papeleo.

\- Señorita, no puede dirigirse al führer de esa manera tan irrespetuosa y mucho menos sin pedir cita previa.- Dije de manera autoritaria, defensiva y sería, solo pude pensar en ¿Cómo es posible que haya entrado hasta el despacho pasando los controles de seguridad de la entrada?

\- Tranquila Teniente, ella es Laura, ella es… mi prometida.- Dijiste apenado, como si realmente no sintieras todos los sentimientos que acarrean esa palabra, sentimientos que pareces no tener por esa mujer.

\- ¿eeeh? Disculpe señor, no estaba informada de ello y también disculpe mi ignorancia ¿Señorita…?- Dije totalmente asombrada y luego intente disculparme simplemente por educación.

\- Oh, ya veo, tranquila llámeme Laura, todos me llaman así pero la próxima vez que se dirija a mí de esa manera será mejor que no vuelvas al comando Central sino quieres que Roy te-

\- ¡Basta, Laura! Ella te ya te ha pedido perdón y será mejor que no vuelvas a dirigirte de esa manera a mi teniente.- Dijiste levantándote de tu asiento y colocando las manos encima del escritorio de manera defensiva y protectora hacia mí, rara vez te he visto tan enfadado por un comentario ofensivo.

\- Será mejor que me vaya y disculpe de nuevo mi insolencia, Señorita Laura.

\- Esta bien, creo que me he sobresaltado y no me pensado que quizás no me conocías ¿teniente…?

\- Teniente Hawkeye.

\- Teniente Hawkeye, me suena mucho ese nombre, espera he oído hablar de usted a mi tío.

\- ¿Su tío?- preguntaste intrigado.

\- Sí, mi tío Grumman, fue él quien nos presentó, el caso es que he oído que es una increíble francotiradora.

\- Espera un momento, ¿el ex-führer, el señor Grumman, mi antecesor, él es tu tío? - Dijiste, estabas tan sorprendido como yo, creo que ese es un dato que ambos desconocíamos.

\- Sí, claro por eso me conocía y me presentó a ti.

\- Él me habló de una joven que conocía, no me dijo que era su sobrina.

\- Sí, bueno, seguramente te lo dijo para que me conocieras como realmente soy, pero en verdad soy Laura Grumman, soy su única sobrina, por eso me tiene tanto cariño y afecto.- Dijo ella como si se tratará de un dato sin importancia y con falta de cualquier relevancia en el asusto.

\- Creo que esto es una conversación que no me concierne, Señor. Más tarde le entregaré los documentos restantes sobre la nueva ley antes de que se los de al congreso.- La verdad es que no quería escuchar más sobre una conversación en la cual te explicaban cómo fuiste engañado para ser el futuro marido de la sobrina de Grumman.

\- De acuerdo, teniente y siento lo ocurrido.- Ambos sabíamos que no se refería a la forma en la que me hablo Laura sino el hecho de haberla conocido cuando le pedí que no me diera detalles sobre la relación porque sabía que sería doloroso justamente como lo fue ahora.

\- No se preocupe, Señor.- Dije esto con una sonrisa fingida para que no te sintiera culpable por lo ocurrido aunque sé que no sirve de nada, siempre has reconocido mis sonrisas verdaderas de las falsas.

\- Vaya no sabía que las tenientes fueran tan guapas.

\- No es por eso por lo que es teniente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ella ha sido mi soporte durante muchos años, estuvo en la guerra de ishbal, en mis ascensos para ser el nuevo führer, en el golpe de estado y ahora en la cima. No te pido que seas amiga de ella pero si te pido que comprendas que ella ha sido y es un parte de mi vida quizás por eso no quiero la protejo demasiado porque ella me ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo.

\- Esta bien, intentare ser simpática con ella al fin y al acabo seguro que ella es la sensata y seria aquí, así que si no fuera por ella seguro que habrías muerto.

\- En eso tienes razón.

\- Dime Roy, ¿crees que la teniente Hawkeye tendrá alguno amiguito especial?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con amiguito especial?

\- Vamos Roy ya sabes a que me refiero.

\- Creo que no.

\- Entonces iré a hablar con ella, todos tenemos derecho a tener alguien especial que nos quiera y seguro que ella está esperando el suyo

\- No creo que eso sea una buena idea

\- Claro que sí, ya verás estará de mejor humor, descargará mayor endorfinas y tendrá la piel suave y tersa como la piel de un bebe.

\- ¿Está hablando de una relación amorosa o de sexo?

\- Seguro que si tiene un novio ya no estará tanto por aquí.

\- ¿eeh?

\- jajaja ¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejar que una mujer tan guapa y con un cuerpo increíble se pasee por el comando Central donde trabajas sin que ya tenga dueño?

El pelinegro se quedó en shock ante la idea de que Hawkeye tuviera a alguien que le hiciera y le dijera todas las cosas que él quería decirle y hacerle nada más en pensarlo le hervía la sangre y se le ponían las orejas rojas. Poco a poco se fue calmando pues se había dado cuenta lo que debía sentir Riza desde hace 4 meses cuando se enteró de la noticia. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo egoísta que era pues aunque no la podía tener tampoco quería que nadie más la tuviera. No quería que nadie más tuviera el privilegio de susurrarla, besarla, tocarla, rozar su manos sobre su espalda desnuda la cual no tenía otro adjetivo más que el de hermosa, una espalda que nadie podía conocer y que solo ellos tenía el privilegio de conocerla bien.


	11. Chapter 11

Lamentable no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmental Alchemist.

 **Nota de autor:** se me ha ocurrido poner una pequeña frase al final de cada capítulo que trate sobre dicho capítulo, serán cortas y conocidas o dichas por escritores, cantantes, filósofos… Ah y casi me olvido de dar las gracias a **Riza-paola** por su comentario, los agradezco mucho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo xd

P.D: siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar.

 **11:00 am comando Central**

\- ¿Ya se va? Señorita Grum- , disculpe, Señorita Laura.- fingí interés, aunque no me moleste en levantarme del escritorio.

\- Muy bien, te lo has aprendido, buena chica.- dijo con una sonrisa y cierta ironía.

\- ¿Qué? – dije confundida, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Oh, vaya ¿a las perras como tú no se les trata así?

-…- no dije nada, no quería hacer esto más difícil y complicárselo a Roy. Soy un soldado, puedo mantenerme ante alguien que no sabe nada sobre lo que ha pasado la gente que trabaja en el comando Central.

\- Muy bien, sabes cuándo debes callarte a pesar de que antes no supieras, da igual, mientras sepas en qué lugar estás y en qué lugar estoy yo. Y créeme cuando te digo que yo no quedo por debajo de zorras como tú.

\- ¿De qué me está hablando?

\- Simplemente te estoy avisando.

\- ¿Avisando de qué?

\- De que no debes meterte donde no te llaman y mucho menos entre Roy y yo. Me conozco a las patéticas que se creen que por que le trates bien puede quedarse con lo que no es suyo.

\- Entiendo- dije y me levante con parsimonia y posicionar mis manos en el escritorio- pero entiende tú algo…

-…

\- Si crees que puedes amedrentar a alguien como yo, estás muy equivocada. No sabes todo lo que me ha tocado vivir. No creas que porque me digas palabras vacías vas a conseguir que tiemble. He sido entrenada para matar y para ser matada, para hacer sufrir y ser sufrida, para torturar… y ser torturada. No me subestimes, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.

-…

 **6:30 am zona de entrenamiento**

\- Al parecer, el führer se va a casar y tendremos una primera dama.- dijo Collins.

\- Así es.- dije tajantemente

\- ¿No te alegras?

\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

\- ¿Por qué presiento que estas intentado esquivar el tema?

\- ¿Por qué presiento que estas insistiendo en el tema?

\- Riza para de responderme con más preguntas.

\- No es un tema del que me guste hablar.

\- Qué lástima porque yo siento una terrible curiosidad por saber.

\- Sí, tienes razón, es una lástima.

\- Riza.

-¿Qué?

\- Vamos, dime lo Riza, ambos sabemos que puedo llegar a ser muy insistente si me lo propongo.

\- ¿Solo si te lo propones?

\- Riza

\- No me agrada la prometida del Führer eso es todo.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó intrigado.

\- Porque me llamo perra- di un golpe directo al saco de boxeo.

\- …

\- zorra- di otro gancho al saco pero esta vez más fuerte.

\- …

\- y patética.- volví a dar un golpe pero esta vez aún más fuerte, seco y directo.

\- Bueno, ahora entiendo que no te agrada pero Riza, tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas.- dijo acercándose a mí.

\- Creo que lo peor no fueron los insultos sino aguantarme las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara y en el estómago.

\- Seguramente está celosa de que su prometido tenga como mano derecha a una teniente fuerte, inteligente, audaz y muy guapa a su lado- dijo acercándose aún más a mí mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules sin embargo por algún motivo no me aleje de él.

\- No creo que sea por eso.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque los superiores y subordinados solo pueden tener relaciones amistosas, esas son las leyes de confraternización en la milicia.

\- ¿es por eso qué el führer y tú nunca habéis tenido nada más que amistad?

\- Sí

\- …

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- A otra mujer le hubieran dicho esas cosas tan insultantes y se las habría dicho a su jefe o se habría marchado pero tú ni siquiera lo has planteado, para ti eso no es una posibilidad, le antepones a ti.

\- Aunque así fuera Roy y yo no tenemos nada más que una relación de amistad tras muchos años.

\- Lo no creo.

\- ¿Por qué no me crees?- dije desesperada porque me creyera y dejáramos el tema ahí.

\- Porque lo has llamado Roy.

-…- No sabía que decir, me había desarmado. No me di ni cuenta de que lo llame Roy a pesar de que ni siquiera a él mismo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, pero por quien sentía algo era por él, no por el título de Führer. No podría hablar de sentimientos hacia él y llamarlo señor.

-…

\- Quizás sienta algo aunque no sé muy bien que es… pero no tenemos nada, nos está prohibido tener algo.

\- Conmigo si podrías tener algo.

\- ¿eh?

\- Riza me gustas, eso ya lo sabes. Sé que no soy él pero a diferencia del Führer yo puede cuidarte y estar junto a ti, puedo estar después de un día duro y estoy dispuesto a quererte si tú me quieres a mí.

\- Collins…

\- Piénsalo, trabajamos en distintos distritos del comando central, es decir, no seríamos superior y subordinado, estar juntos no sería una prohibición. No te pido que olvides tus sentimientos hacia él pero cuando ya no lo hayas olvidado de tu vida yo puedo estar a tu lado. No me des una respuesta ahora simplemente plantéate la opción. Riza no estoy dispuesto a dejarte marchar sin apenas haberlo intentado.

-…

-Tú… solo piénsatelo- en ese momento agarró mi barbilla, la acercó a él y otra vez no tenía un motivo que explicara porque no me aleje y deje que me diera un tierno y suave beso en los labios y después uno en mi frente, tras hacer eso se marchó y me dejó sola con mis pensamientos. Tal vez no me aleje porque en el fondo de mí quería que alguien me mostrara cariño y me quisiera sin que eso fuese algo malo y horrible. Tal vez por esa misma razón me replanteo esa posibilidad de estar al lado de alguien que me pueda querer y que con el tiempo pueda yo también quererlo. Quizás era ridículo pero he pasado mucho tiempo sola sin tener alguien que me espere en casa, que me pregunte sobre mi día en el trabajo y con el que pueda dormir en la misma cama, esa cama que siempre me parecía enorme.

 _Ningún lugar en la vida es más triste que una cama vacía._

Gabriel García Márquez


	12. Chapter 12

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal Alchemist.

Nota de autor: muchas gracias a **ReNati94** y un beso. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **8: 52 am comando Central**

Dios, no había dormido en toda la maldita noche pensando en lo que me dijo Collins, no sé porque le estoy dando tantas vueltas a esto, no es como si tuviera otras opciones. Ya sé también que no siento lo mismo por ti que por Collins, tch, ni siquiera lo llamo por su nombre de pila. En verdad, me gustaría decirle que sí, que te he olvidado de una jodida vez y que solo le querré a él, pero en el fondo de mí, sé que es mentira.

\- Señor, estos son los documentos sobre los oficiales que se trasladarán al nuevo comando de Greta el próximo mes pero aún quedan más vacantes.

\- Está bien… Teniente, tenemos que hablar.

\- Me temo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Señor. – entonces te levantaste y te colocaste delante de mí, nos contemplamos por varios segundos, siempre que lo hago siento que podría estar así por horas, lo sé, es muy cursi, pero es lo que me provocas.

\- Riza…- dijiste mientras levantaste tu mano hasta mi mejilla, mirándome fijamente era como si trataras de memorizar cada detalle de mi rostro como si tuvieras miedo de no volver a verlo a esta distancia.-no has pasado muy buena noche- más que una pregunta era una afirmación pero querías una respuesta que no te di.

\- ¿Es eso de lo que querías hablar?

\- Me preocupo por ti, pero no es eso lo que quería decirte. Riza, no puedo seguir así, no creo que pueda seguir fingiendo y engallándote de esta manera.

\- Tú nunca me has engallado, porque nunca hemos estado juntos- vaya fue duro esas palabras, nos dolieron a ambos pero era necesario decirlo y ponerlo sobre la mesa.

\- Eso no quiere decir que mis sentimientos se hayan ido.

\- Esto no es fácil para los dos, cree me- esto es muy duro.- esto es lo mejor para los dos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijiste indignado quitando la mano de mi mejilla rápidamente, realmente parecías dolido por ello- ¿Cómo puedes decir que alejarte de mí y tener tu indiferencia será lo mejor? ¿Sabes todas las veces que la veo a ella y no paro de desear que fueras tú? Qué fueras tú la única a la que pueda amar.

\- Roy, para mí también es duro pero no quiero ser egoísta, no contigo. Eres el nuevo führer muchas personas dependen de ti, un país depende de ti. A veces pienso que has conseguido tantas cosas increíbles que lo que sienta por ti es algo insignificante e irrelevante para ti y en parte lo es. – en esto último no pude filtrar las emociones y lo dije con tristeza.

\- ¡No! no, no, Riza no digas eso. – y entonces empezó a llover, llovió de una manera que hacía tiempo que no había visto- lo siento.

\- ¿Sabes? antes me gustaba ver la lluvia- dije mientras me acerque a ti hasta volver a la distancia en que estábamos antes, esta vez fui yo quien tenía la mano en la mejilla del otro- pero desde aquel día detesto verla, me trae aquella vista de ti y no quiero volver a ver llover de esa manera.- dije mientras con mi pulgar conseguí quitar aquella gota de lluvia que odio ver.

Me acerque aun más a ti y te di un beso, quería que se detuviera el aguacero y este fue la mejor manera que se me ocurrió de detenerlo. En el fondo de mi quería besarte muchas veces pero nunca lo hice. Me devolviste el beso casi de inmediato y dentro de mi sentía que podía con todo, si eso era lo que me causaba un beso tuyo querría saber qué es lo que me causaba una caricia tuya. Hubiera deseado algo más, sin embargo, eso era suficiente, quizás injusto pero era suficiente y eso nos bastaba.

\- Sigo sin entender porque todavía estas a mi lado.

\- Porque aunque no estemos juntos no quiere decir que mis sentimientos se hayan ido.

En ese preciso momento llamaron y enseguida me aparté de ti. Entró el Señor Grumman, puesto que lo llamaste para hablar sobre el pequeño detalle de Laura.

\- Señor, no se olvide de leer los documentos, es muy importante.

\- De acuerdo, pero esta conversación no ha acabado- Roy, no lo sabes tú bien.

\- Sí, Señor.

\- Oh vamos, que es lo que ha hecho esta preciosa y joven mujer para que tengas una conversación pendiente, seguro que no querrá salir tarde del trabajo y su novio se haga ideas equivocadas.

\- Ella no tiene novio- dijiste serio, ni siquiera me dejaste responder a mí, creo que esa idea no te hacía mucha gracia.

\- Eso no me lo creo, he oído que vas mucho últimamente al gimnasio de los oficiales y entrenas con Collins, es un buen tipo.

\- Sí, bueno, Collins es un buen amigo mío.

\- Vaya, no lo sabía teniente. – dijiste dolido pero pude intuir que era algo que habías pensado, la posibilidad de que me hubiera cansado de todo esto y me hubiera ido con otro.

\- Vamos no atosigues a la pobre chica tendrá que irse y nosotros tenemos que hablar sobre la razón por la que me has solicitado.

-Si… está bien, hasta mañana, teniente.

\- Hasta mañana, Señor- te dije con un saludo militar y cerrando la puerta.

\- Bueno me causa mucha intriga saber porque me has llamado.

\- A ¿sí? Yo pensé que te lo imaginarias. Se trata de Laura.

\- ¿hay problemas con Laura?

\- No ha pasado nada pero creo que se te olvido de un pequeño detalle sobre ella.

\- ¿Cual?

\- ¿Cual? No sé, quizás que es tú sobrina.

\- No le veo la relevancia.

\- Me obligaste a casarme con tu sobrina.

\- Yo no te obligue que fuera con mi sobrina.

\- Sin embargo, me presionaste, se sincero y dime si fue Laura la causa para que yo me casara.

-Bueno, si quieres que sea sincero, sí, fue lo que me motivo. Pero simplemente me encargue de acelerar el proceso, está claro que mi sobrina es la mujer perfecta para ser la primera dama y lo siento mucho pero no creo que este bien visto que canceles el compromiso, no quedaría muy bien sobre todo si eres el Führer, los ciudadanos pensarían que no es capaz de cumplir con sus promesas.

El pelinegro se levanto y se giro mirando la gran ventana que se situaba detrás del escritorio.

\- Muy bien jugado, Señor.

Grumman se levantó

\- Ambos sabemos que se me da muy bien jugar. Adiós, alquimista de fuego. Lo veré pronto en el ensayo previo a la boda me imagino que estará muy emocionado.

\- Sí, claro.- dijo el más joven sin apartar la ventana en la que se veía la ciudad iluminada con luces en una noche en la que apenas se veía la luna.- A parecer va a llover mucho esta noche.- dijo en una voz débil y quebrada. Él no tenía muy claro si se refería al cielo o a sus ojos.

''Es amor, estoy enamorado de ella, ¿vale?… Si buscas una palabra que signifique querer a una persona más allá de cualquier raciocinio y desear que tenga todo lo que quiera por mucho que te destroce, es amor. Y cuando amas a alguien eso no se olvida, nunca. Aunque la gente se burle de ti o te llamen loco aun así entonces, más que nunca, no te rindes nunca porque si me rindiera y siguiera el consejo que me están dando todos y pasara página y buscara a otra persona, entonces eso no sería amor… Sería, eso sería alguna otra cosa desechable, por la que no merece la pena luchar. ''

Como conocía a vuestra madre – Ted Mosby


	13. Chapter 13

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado fullmetal alchemist.

Nota de autor: he intentado hacer este capítulo más largo pues que sé que gustan más y para tod s que estaba esperando lemon en este fanfic, tranquilos llegará por fin. Aunque no se como será el resultado pero me encantaría saber, literal me moriría por saber, si es muy malo o por lo contratio os gusto, decídmelo en los comentarios. Gracias ^.^

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo xd.

Un mes más tarde

9:00 pm Casa de la teniente y secretaría Riza Hawkeye

*Punto de vista de Riza*

Estaba preparada, yo daría de una vez el paso que ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a hacer, terminar lo que no teníamos. Solamente decirlo me produce demasiados sentimientos que ahora mismo no mostrare porque quiero que sepas que seré yo la fuerte la que se atreva a hacerlo sin arrepentimientos, así que cogí el teléfono y le llame.

\- Collins, estoy lista, mañana por la mañana nos veremos en la estación de tren.

\- De acuerdo Riza, realmente me hace muy feliz que hayas aceptado.

7:00 am Comando Central

Mustang entró por las instalaciones hasta llegar a su despacho pero se detuvo justamente en la mesa de la secretaría y teniente Hawkeye pero para su sorpresa se encontró con otra persona.

\- Buenos días, Führer.

\- Buenos días, Sheska, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- ¿Ehm? Disculpe Señor, pero ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Me refiero a ¿porqué estas aquí?

\- Bueno, a partir de ahora seré su nueva secretaría puesto que la teniente Hawkeye ya no estará.- ante este silencio Sheska no sabía si estaba metiendo la pata puesto que Mustang no reaccionaba, él estaba completamente preocupado, qué es lo que había pasado para que Riza hiciera algo así de la noche a la mañana sin avisar y sin explicaciones fue lo que pensó el Führer. El hombre tenía una cara de sorpresa la cual reflejaba su estado de Shock ante la noticia y lo único que la pelicastaña pudo hacer fue seguir hablando.- antes de irse me pidió que le recordara que mirase los documentos sobres los soldados que se trasladarán mañana a Greta.

\- ¿Los documentos?, comprendo– Dijo con una expresión de entendimiento que fue rápidamente remplazada por una de suma tristeza.- Gracias, Sheska.

\- Oh, espere Señor. Hay una carta para usted.

\- ¿Para mí? ¿es de la teniente?- puede que explique porque se ha ido pensó Roy.

\- No, es de una mujer llamada Elizabeth pero no hay apellido, deben de haberse equivocado, la devolveré al departament-

-No, no, no hace falta. Es una carta privada para mí y agradecería mucho que lo siguiera siendo, Sheska – y con eso dirigió sus ojos al sobre donde ponía Elizabeth con una letra muy familiar para Mustang entonces su mirada se volvió nostálgica al recordar el nombre en clave que usaba Riza en operaciones secretas.

El pelinegro entró en el despacho, se sentó en una gran silla detrás de su escritorio y leyó los documentos que Riza repitió que viera aunque ya sabía la razón de dicha insistencia. Estuvo siete minutos leyendo informes cuando encontró el de un oficial que era profesor de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a los nuevos cadetes de la milicia, joven de 37 años (dos menos que él), físicamente apuesto y anteriormente tuvo una prometedora carrera como Boxeador. Era de él de quien habló Grumman, "un buen tipo", que sabrá él dijo en voz baja la cual revelaba un sentimiento de celos los cuales el Führer nunca admitiría, pero si lo que decía era cierto eso significaría que Riza tenía algo más que una amistad pensó. Entonces vio el documento de Riza, una carrera impecable, una soldado inteligente e increíblemente bella, una mujer que por desgracia nunca la merecería. Pero Roy ya no aguantó mas las ganas, necesitaba saber qué es lo que le escribió Riza. Abrió el sobre y se encontró con una hojas y una tarjeta, la primera estaba doblada por la mitad y leyó:

Roy,

Sé que es repentino y que no es lo más correcto, sé que si alguien se enterase de lo que estoy a punto de pedirte podría ir a la cárcel pero seguramente no te vuelva a ver. Lo que te pido en esta carta es una despedida, un recuerdo en el que me trates más que una amiga, permiteme que sea esa la manera en que nos recordemos. Fingir por una noche que no tenemos miedo a lo que vendrá después. Solo te pido eso, tengamos solo esta noche y te prometo no volver. Elizabeth.

La segunda era una tarjeta con la dirección de un apartamento a las afueras de la zona central de la ciudad y la hora a la cual nos reuniríamos.

Roy estaba sorprendido de que Hawkeye pidiera algo así, aunque siendo sincero no le haría falta que se lo pidiera dos veces. Riza no es una persona que actuaba por impulso debió ser algo en lo que previamente pensó, quizás esa idea le rondo la cabeza por algún tiempo y no fue la única. Realmente deseaba poder tenerla de aquella manera y más aún cuando sabía que ella también lo deseaba a él de esa forma. En verdad, esto no fue lo único que lo sorprendió ya que el hecho de que la rubia exprese abiertamente sus sentimiento o mejor dicho sus deseos, es algo insólito lo cual le hizo pensar que era bastante grave y que estaba más cerca de una despedida que de un hasta luego.

10:00 pm Apartamento a las afueras del centro de la ciudad

Un nervioso Roy tocó el timbre intentando que la botella de vino blanco no se cayera por los nervios, estaba listo no solo para esa noche sino para saber cuál era la causa de la marcha de Riza. Roy quedó impactado al ver la puerta abrirse y ver a una Riza con muy poco maquillaje, pelo suelto el cual llegaba justamente por encima de los hombros ya que se lo había vuelto a dejar crecer, vestida con un vestido corto y negro un poco ajustado, de mangas largas y un escote en V junto unos tacones también negros. Riza también parecía algo sorprendida al ver a Roy con el pelo hacia atrás justamente como a ella le gustaba y afeitado algo que la volvió loca, él sabía que el bigote no era de su agrado y quiso afeitárselo para ella, iba vestido con un abrigo largo y una bufanda, pues estaba lloviendo aquella noche, fue eso lo que la hizo reaccionar e invitarlo a entrar. Roy entró en el salón y miro por la ventana la terrible lluvia que estaba comenzando, mientras que Riza estaba en la cocina abriendo la botella. Unos pocos minutos después entró en el salón aquella despampanante mujer que había dejado por un momento sin palabras al Führer, algo muy difícil de conseguir en él. Llevaba las dos copas de vino en cada mano y al darle la copa a Roy no pudo evitar decirlo:

\- Todavía te acuerdas... Roy- dijo mientras miraba la copa y no pudo no sonreír.

\- ¿Como podría olvidarme?- preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

*Flashback*

\- Nunca la he visto beber alcohol ¿No le gusta teniente?

-Si soy sincera no mucho, además considero que para beber alcohol a de ser con alguien confiable porque no lo aguanto mucho y termino emborrachándome con solo haber bebido una copa.

\- Entiendo ¿entonces no soportas ninguna bebida?

\- No, el vino lo puedo aguantar, sobretodo el vino blanco, es mi favorito. Disculpe, Señor, no debería estar contando temas personales en un lugar de trabajo.

\- Teniente.

\- ¿Si?

\- Me gustaría algún día ser el único con el que beba vino tinto.

\- ¿Ehm?

\- Eso significaría que sería el único en el que usted confiaría.

\- Le prometo que será el único con el que beba vino blanco con la condición de que usted solo beberá vino tinto conmigo.

*Flashback*

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello sin embargo él lo seguía recordando y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- Siento mucha curiosidad por saber si lo has cumplido.

Una pequeña risita se coló en los labios de Roy y respondió

\- Desde aquel día.- entonces su mirada se apagó, colocó la copa en la mesa y siguió hablando- pero Riza, sé que no seré el único que beba contigo.

Riza decidió detener los sentimientos tristes y apagados que emanaban de él y lo besó, de una manera la cual hiciera entender a Roy que en su corazón solo había espacio para él y que mientras que él siguiera viviendo ella también lo haría.

\- Te prometo que serás el único con el que beba vino blanco con la condición de que solo beberás vino blanco conmigo.

\- Pero y collin-

Riza colocó la copa también en la mesa.

\- Roy ¿cómo te hago entender que por muchos hombres que puedan estar a mi lado ninguno será como tú? Porque la diferencia que hay entre ellos y tú es que, es que... Yo … yo... te quiero a ti.

Un beso volvió a unirlos un poco más apasionado que el anterior, por fin Riza había dicho lo que sentía pensó Roy muy feliz de poder escuchar aquellas palabras que significaban tanto.

\- Yo también te quiero, pero entonces ¿por qué te vas?

\- ¿Como no ves que esto lo hago por ti?

\- ¿Como puede ser algo bueno el que te alejes de mi?

\- Roy estoy haciendo justamente lo que tú no te atreves a hacer.

\- ¿eh?

\- Decir adiós... siempre te ha costado decir adiós.

\- ¿Por qué he de decir adiós a lo único bueno que tengo?

\- Estas siendo egoísta, acaso no ves que te casarás, no ves que si me pides que me quede veré como estas al lado de otra- dijo Riza con una mirada apocado por la lagrimas que no se dignaban a aparecer- si me pides que me quede me estarás pidiendo que sea alguien que debas esconder de todos y no merezco eso.

\- Tienes razón, no sería justo.

Roy sabía que tenia razón y motivos suficientes para irse. Supo que lo mejor que podía era abrazarla de manera cálida y tierna demostrando que la comprendía y no le guardaría rencor por marcharse. Riza se sintió mejor sabiendo que él entendería su decisión y sonrió un poco al notar ese pequeño beso en la frente, sin ni siquiera separarse ni un poco de aquellos brazos que la envolvían. La rubia se separó solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver la cara del pelinegro.

\- Riza, me pediste una cosa que con gusto me encantaría concederte.

\- Estaba deseando que dijeras eso señor Mustang.

\- Créame Señorita Hawkeye, no será no único que desee esta noche.- enmarcando esta frase con una burlona sonrisa de lado la cual reflejaba que tenía muchos planes para esa noche y Riza estaba impaciente por saber cuales eran. Roy sostuvo con sus manos en la nuca de Riza y las manos de esta estaban colocadas en el pecho de este, él empezó a besarla con más y más intensidad y la temperatura comenzó a subir poco a poco...

Mira, no me entiendas mal,

sé que no hay un mañana,

todo lo que pido, es que...

Si esta es mi última noche contigo,

abrázame como si fuera más que una amiga.

Dame un recuerdo que pueda usar,

tómame de la mano mientras hacemos lo que los amantes hacen.

Si importa cómo termina esto,

porque, ¿y si nunca vuelvo a amar?

All I ask - Adele


	14. Chapter 14

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal Alchemist.

Nota de autor: es mi primera vez escribiendo fanfics y sobretodo lemon así que espero que os guste ^.^ y agradecer a **ReNati94** , **riza-paola** y a **Aome Hiwatari** por sus bonitos comentarios, se los agradezco mucho y he procurado hacerlo un poco más largo y no demorarme mucho para este capítulo. Un abrazo y un beso a todos los que se molestan en seguir leyendo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

\- Créame Señorita Hawkeye, no será lo único que desee esta noche.- dijo Roy con una pícara sonrisa. A ella se le erizó la piel y empezó a sentirse impaciente por saber lo que Roy pensaba hacer con ella. Una noche en la que ambos darían rienda suelta a su imaginación y deseos más oscuros, en la que por fin se demostrarían el uno al otro todo lo que llevaban guardando por años y que retenían para que no saliera a flote.

Roy no aguantó más y empezó a besarla con las manos en la nuca de la rubia. El beso que al principio era delicado, suave y lento se tornó en rápido, salvaje y con un halo de desesperación por parte de ambos. La temperatura aumentaba con cada caricia desesperada por encontrar algo de calor en la piel desnuda del otro. Riza empezó desabotonando los primeros botones de la camisa blanca del fhürer dejando a la vista su trabajado cuerpo, nada más tocarlo sintió una electricidad que le recorría toda su espalda y sintió muchas ganas de querer besar su cuello para luego querer besar sus pectorales hasta llegar a sus abdominales los cuales la volvían más caliente y desesperada de lo que ya estaba. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con intensidad, moviendo su lenguas al compas de la música que se formaba por la tormenta que al igual que ellos solo estaba comenzado a despertar dando lugar a su instinto más salvaje y primario. El corazón le iba a saltar del pecho en cualquier momento pues tenía a la mujer más hermosa con él. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, con cada fricción la excitación subía y no parecía querer detenerse. Ya no podían respirar, a ambos les faltaba el aliento, se detuvieron a falta de oxígeno, lo cual fue el momento oportuno de hablar para Riza.

\- El dormitorio. Ahora.- dijo intentando volver a tranquilizar su agitada respiración la cual casi había perdido por completo.

\- Esta bien mi teniente, sus deseos son ordenes.- Bromeó el pelinegro, al cual también le costaba coger aliento después de tal candente beso y roces por parte de los dos.

Caminaron por el pasillo entregándose besos para los cuales debían detenerse apoyándose a la pared mientras que él no dejaba de tocar el increíble cuerpo de Riza y terminaba en el culo de esta. Ella decidió que los estrechos centímetros que los separaban eran demasiados y subió sus largas piernas a la cadera de este y hacia todo esto sin parar de besarlo. Acto seguido Roy la agarró con más fuerza para poder sujetarla y estar más cerca de ella, a lo cual pudo notar que estaba muy caliente.

\- Estas muy impaciente, teniente. -Dijo burlándose piadosamente de ella, pero ella no era como las demás y le dio a tomar de su propia medicina. Movió su mano hasta colocarla y moverla torturándolo muy despacio en la notable y gran erección.

\- Creo que no soy la única que lo está. –dijo con una voz seductora al lado de su oído, ante esto Roy no pudo evitar gemir, hacía tiempo que no se excitaba tanto y rápidamente quiso vengarse. Besó una parte que extrañamente no había besado hasta ahora, su cuello y se sorprendió inmediatamente al oír gemidos de la rubia la cual no cesaba de emitirlos. Había encontrado el punto débil de Riza y ahora que sabia cual era no se detendría. Esta vez se acercó a su oreja y le susurro a la rubia:

\- Dime, ¿Se siente bien?- Riza supo lo que intentaba hacer Roy, él quería verla retorcida de placer y le coincidió dicho deseo.

-Ahh.- de un gemido algo más fuerte que los otros de modo que a Roy le pareció lo más erótico que había escuchado en toda su vida y lo motivó a querer provocar muchos más como ese.

Llegaron al ansiado dormitorio de estilo minimalista y en el cual predominaba el color gris y blanco, sin embargo solo se detuvieron a observar la gran cama. Roy tumbó a Riza y él quedo encima de ella, pero Riza quería jugar así que después de varios fogosos chupetones en la piel de ella, se colocó encima del pelinegro y Roy vio la ocasión perfecta para desabrochar la cremallera del vestido en lo que miraba con detalle el cuerpo de esta pues no quería olvidarse nunca de esta increíble noche.

Le quitó el vestido negro dejándola en ropa interior también negra y de encaje dos cosas que le encantaban juntas, entretanto Riza le quitaba la camisa ya desabrochada de él. Roy al ver tanta piel expuesta se quedo atónito por unos segundos, la rubia se percató y se preocupó.

\- Roy ¿Va todo bien?

\- Riza no esperaba tener que contenerme.

\- Pues no lo hagas.

Se sellaron en un caliente beso, y las manos algo callosas de Roy desabrocharon el delicado sujetador que destacaba por el contraste con la piel blanca de ella. Despertó un deseo carnal en él y los labios masculinos se deslizaron por el cuerpo femenino deteniéndose en los pechos de ella. Los cuales no eran pequeños y provocaban al pelinegro conocer cómo era su sabor, con una mano ocupada y sus labios en la otra, causaron una sensación increíble que le arrancó un suave gemido de excitación y placer. Siguió tocando, mordisqueando y lamiendo los pezones ocasionando aun más gemidos a pesar de que Riza tratase de contenerlos, el mayor decidió mirar hacia arriba encontrándose con una Riza sonrojada, mirando hacia el techo y mordiendo su labio inferior para reprimir sus quejidos. Esa imagen lo había puesto más caliente y más animado a seguir, decidiendo no torturarla más. Bajó hasta aquellas braguitas las cuales quitó pues empezaban a verse como una molestia, besó el interior de sus muslos subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la entrepierna de ella y la lengua tocó lo más sensible de su cuerpo. Riza solo podía cerrar los ojos y taparse la boca para contener los sollozos que terminaban apagados en su garganta. Fue capaz de invadirla y paralizar el mundo que les rodeaba, para Riza solo estaban ellos dos haciendo lo que siempre desearon hacer. Él supo cómo mover su lengua es los sitios correctos haciendo que la teniente perdiera su cordura y se volviese insaciable pues la palabra _más_ empezaba a repetirse lo cual indicaba que estaba cada vez más cerca del borde que hacía que se volviera completamente de él. Entre gemidos se escuchó uno más intenso que los demás, sentía como su cuerpo no podía más, estaba llegando a su límite y lo único que pudo expresar fue un quejido ahogado.

Roy se tumbó al lado de ella con una sonrisa puesto que había hecho gozar a la teniente hasta tal punto de sus piernas temblaban después del orgasmo. Tras unos minutos fue ella la que decidió coger la iniciativa esta vez, abrió el cinturón y le quitó los pantalones, deslizó sus manos por la goma del bóxer dispuesta a continuar pero fue Roy quien la paró.

\- Riza no hace falta. –Él quería darle placer a ella no le importaba nada más.

\- No se preocupe señor le gustará se lo aseguro.- dijo muy segura.

\- Está bien. –decidió dejarse llevar y no contenerse como había dicho la rubia.

Riza continuó su tarea, quitó esa tela que le molestaba a ambos, al hacerlo rebeló un miembro que era más grande de lo esperado algo que fue del agrado de ella. Empezó lamiendo y más tarde succionando, Roy poco a poco iba sucumbiendo al placer y su respiración empezaba a ser agitada y pesada con pequeños gemidos se le escapaban de sus labios.

\- Aaahh , ah, Riza, no aguantaré mucho tiempo.

Entonces la rubia vio el momento apropiado para parar, la intención sobre el primer orgasmo de Roy era otra, así que se coloco encima de él. Ya en el regazo, Roy recuperó el aliento y empezó a besarla fogosamente otra vez pues había perdido el sabor de sus labios. Ambos ya desnudos, sin contemplaciones, se rindieron al otro. El miembro de Roy se acerco a la entrada de Riza la cual le dio la bienvenida. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de los dos al estar entero en el interior de ella.

\- Joder. Estás muy estrecha- dijo con una voz ronca y sensual que puso la piel de gallina a Riza.

\- E impaciente, aahh, Roy- él había encontrado lo que esperaba.

\- Lo sé pequeña, yo también lo estoy- Riza sonrió ante el apodo y tras esto sus caderas se sumergieron en un baile que solo ellos disfrutaban, el cual los llevaba a un vaivén de sensaciones increíbles. Roy empezaba a arremeter en su interior, con cada embestida el placer aumentaba. La habitación se llenaba de gemidos que eran difíciles de ocultar, Riza estaba llegando al límite y se tapo la boca. El pelinegro le apartó la mano y le susurró:

\- No la ocultes quiero ver tu rostro.

La poca cordura que les quedaba desapareció cuando Roy llenó por completo a Riza y ambos llegaban al orgasmo más intenso y caliente de sus vidas.

 _"El sexo sin amor es tan hueco y ridículo como el amor sin sexo"_

Hunter S. Thompson.


	15. Chapter 15

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal Alchemist.

Nota de autor: podría inventarme mil excusas pero no hay perdón de Dios en haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Muchas gracias a **riza-paola** portus comentarios me han animado a seguir, créeme que sin ti no hubiera sido igual, un beso enorme y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

P.D: no he puesto el autor/a de dicha frase de este capítulo porque me encantaría saber si os suena de algo.

 **5:45 am Apartamento a las afueras del centro de la ciudad**

Estaban entre sábanas y en las ventanas el resplandor de la luna que todavía no los abandonaba en aquella madrugada. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y él simplemente acariciaba su hombro descubierto. Roy había pasado toda su vida imaginado lo que se sentiría estar al lado de ella pero lamentablemente no era sentimiento que él esperaba albergar. Solo podía pensar en que probablemente a partir de ahora se verían de manera meramente profesional y que quedaría atrás aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez tuvieron el uno por el otro, todo quedaría atrás. Fue Riza la que decidió romper silencio del momento con un susurro.

\- Roy… gracias por esta noche significa mucho para mí.

\- También lo es para mí Riza.

Ambos habían agradecido al otro el arriesgar sus trabajos y vidas por una sola noche, por un solo recuerdo de lo que fue realmente hacer el amor.

\- Roy me temo que he de irme ya, el tren sale a las 7 en punto.- dijo Riza intentado separarse de los cálidos brazos de Roy los cuales se negaban a dejarla marchar.

\- No, espera, solo espera un poco más. Tengo que decirte muchas cosas.

\- Roy…

\- Por favor.

\- Está bien, te escucho- dijo ella volviendo su cara en dirección al pelinegro.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo siento… por todas esas heridas en tu cuerpo.- dijo Roy con unos ojos que expresaban a la perfección la culpabilidad que sentía- Después de aquella tarde nunca más vi tu espalda, no me atrevía a ver el daño que te hice pero ahora que la he vuelto a ver puedo comprender lo imbécil que fui por no apreciar su belleza, aquella belleza que vi y de la que te hable.

\- "Nada es perfecto, eso es lo que lo hace tan hermoso"

\- Me parece increíble que lo recuerdes.

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarme?

\- Riza, yo lo sient-

\- Te perdono. Pero estas cicatrices fueron hechas por voluntad propia, ambos tenemos la misma culpa.

\- Pero eres tú quien ha cargado con ella.

\- Sí y me han hecho ver lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser. Quizás estas cicatrices sean un recuerdo permanente de lo que me pasó y son un recuerdo de que a pesar de todo continúe con mi vida y a tu lado.

-Sin duda, no me equivocaba. Eres increíblemente hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, prométeme que no se te olvidará lo hermosa que eres pequeña. – Roy volvió a usar el apodo que hizo sonreír a Riza la primera vez que lo escucho y que volvió a hacerlo una segunda.

\- Te lo prometo si tú guardas mi promesa también.

\- Guardaré una botella con tú nombre, lo prometo… Riza.

\- ¿Si?

\- Seguro que no te puedes quedar.

\- Roy hemos hablado de esto, he de irme.

\- Pero ¿no puedes esperar tan solo hasta que me haya dormido?- Dijo Roy apenado, a lo que la rubia esbozó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa y respondió.

\- Está bien, eso sí puedo hacerlo.

Ella volvió a posicionarse como antes sin poder evitar pensar en toda la tristeza que le presionaba el corazón. Eran tantos los sentimientos y pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza que no podía más que abrazarse al cuerpo de Roy. Ante la presión e hundimiento de la cara de Riza en su pecho Roy se aferró más a ella y pudo sentir en su piel una pequeña gota salada de una lágrima que tenía como autora a Riza y destinatario a Roy. En ese mismo momento pudo saber con exactitud que Riza lo amaba tanto como él la ama a ella. Pudo saber que aunque Riza fuera fuerte también tenía límites y que le era igual de duro separase de él y aun así lo hacía por el bien de los dos.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero, pequeña.

\- Te echaré de menos.

\- Lo sé y yo a ti. No creo que esto sea lo mismo sin ti.

\- Roy, no dejes que él país se vuelva a hundir ¿Vale?

\- Sí y tú no dejes que ese tipo te haga daño ¿Vale? si no iré a Greta y yo mismo lo quemaré vivo.

\- No si antes le disparo una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Ambos sonrieron, así era el alquimista de fuego y su fiel subordinada. Un hombre sobre protector con sus subalternos en especial con la francotiradora Riza Hawkeye, una mujer de armas tomar (y literalmente).

Estaba roncando suavemente, eran solo unos soplos silenciosos que se escapaban de su sueño y que a la misma vez lo volvían a sumergir en los brazos de Morfeo. Fue entonces cuando decidió hacer de tripas corazón y dejar todo, hacer lo que Roy no podía hacer, decir adiós. Riza se vistió y decidió despedirse con un último beso en la frente del pelinegro, susurrándole al oído por última vez un _te quiero_.

 **6:55 am Estación de Tren de ciudad Central**

La estación se encontraba llena de novatos soldados que subían en los vagones y esperaban llegar a Greta pero a lo lejos entre tanta multitud se veía al superior Collins o así llamaban a los profesores en la milicia. Riza se acercó hasta quedar en frente de su espalda, Mike no se giro pero sonreía interiormente al saber que ella empezaría a tener una relación cuando comenzaran a trabajar en Greta y de que finalmente eligiera a él en vez de Roy. No es que creyera que fuera un mal hombre pero si de Riza se trataba no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

\- Pensé que no llegarías.

\- Debía despedirme de alguien.

El rubio se giró y decidió hacer una pregunta que despagara todos sus miedos.

\- ¿y lo has hecho?

\- Sí, me he despedido de todo.

Ambos hablaban de la misma persona, no hacía falta nombrarla para saber que se trataba de Roy. Collins se quedó más tranquilo al ver que Riza se subió al tren.

\- Eh, Collins ¿Piensas quedarte ahí?

\- Ahora me puedes llamar Mike ¿sabes? –dijo mientras subía al tren.

\- Todavía no estamos en Greta.

\- Eres dura de pelar.

\- Mike, ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto conmigo?

\- Se llama relación, y si creerme estoy muy convencido de ello. No hay otra persona con la que quiera estar.

\- Yo también pienso igual.

\- Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso.

Así que hoy sería el día en el que su vida volviese a comenzar, hoy va hacer adulta, va contar para alguien más que para sí misma. A partir de hoy, Riza ha decidido permanecer con los ojos abiertos adelante y dispuesta a todo, a aceptar la vida, a aceptar la responsabilidad y las posibilidades sin él y eso era algo que le hacía daño.

" _No sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro pero ya no hay marcha atrás, el día que nos fuimos quemamos todo porque algunos recuerdos no deberían dejar huella."_


	16. Chapter 16

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal Alchemist.

Mota de autor: siempre doy las gracias porque sois los que me dais apoyo en los comentarios y lo aprecio mucho, un abrazo a **ReNati94, HinaHitsugaya** y **a un nuev lector/lectora** la cual quiere ver sufrir a Roy (eres de las mías, mi lema es: cuanto más sufrimiento mejor jijiji).

P.D: he llegado tarde para desearos feliz navidad pero llego temprano para desearos Feliz año nuevo si es que no llego a tiempo a subir otro.

 **4 meses después**

La francotiradora como de costumbre no había abandonado su rutina en los campos de tiro y no era la única ya que muchos instructores preparaban sus clases para el día siguiente. Sin embargo era ajena a la conversación que tenían los superiores Mike y Duncan.

\- Nunca entenderé las armas pero está claro que a Riza no se le dan nada mal.

\- Nada mal, es increíble.

\- Es de mi novia de quien hablamos.- dijo Mike algo molesto.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, no sabes la suerte que tienes, si yo tuviera una novia como ella.

\- Tranquilo Duncan encontrarás a una.

\- Pero no sé cómo conquistarlas. ¿A ti que te funcionó?

\- Bueno, lo mío amigo mío fue la perseverancia e insistencia.

\- Ahora lo entiendo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La teniente Hawkeye no es muy exigente en cuanto a novios.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Conseguiste a la teniente en base a ser pesado y dándole halagos. Las demás chicas son mucho más meticulosas y exigentes. Vaya, nunca tendré novia ¿Verdad?

\- Como sigas así tampoco tendrás amigos- dijo indignado el rubio.

\- ¿De qué habláis?- preguntó Riza detrás de ellos dos entrando en la conversación.

\- Oh, nada, Duncan no encuentra novia.

\- Ya veo, no te preocupes Duncan seguro que encuentras a la mujer perfecta.

\- Eso espero, bueno me tengo que ir ¿nos veremos mañana en el aula A-3?

\- Si, hasta mañana.- contestó Mike.

\- Adiós y buena suerte.- animó Riza.

\- Gracias, la necesitaré.- decía mientras se marchaba dejando solos a la pareja.

\- Pobre Duncan, puede que conozca a alguna amiga o conocida que quiera salir con él.

\- Se emocionaría mucho- Mike se acercó más a Riza colocando un brazo en su cintura, ella ya se había acostumbrado a su tacto y simplemente se dejaba querer- igual que yo contigo.

\- Pero tú ya me conocías.

\- Imagina entonces lo tanto que me gustas que aun así me emocioné.

\- Eso es muy bonito Mike.

\- ¿Sabes? A veces siento que no estás acostumbrada a que te digan cosas bonitas.- ante esto Riza abrazó a Mike y él apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza.

\- Es que no necesito halagos para saber que te gusto.

\- Pero yo los seguiré diciendo.

\- Y por eso tú también me gustas.

\- Espero que no solo sea por eso.- Entonces ella retrocedió para poder ver lo.

La conversación había empezado a relucir las inseguridades de Mike sobre el amor que Riza sientía por él. Aunque Collins no lo diga se siente como la segunda opción, la opción que escoges porque sabes que será la correcta y segura y no la que realmente deseas.

\- Mike, tú eres distinto a los demás, sabes que no muestro mis debilidades pero eres consciente de que las tengo y aun así me aceptas. Me tratas no como una soldado si no como una mujer y eso es algo que te diferencia de los demás, sabes que debajo del uniforme se esconde alguien más. Tu forma de tratarme y de aceptarme es la que hace que esté contigo como algo más que una simple amiga.

\- Riza...- fue lo que pudo decir porque no le salían más palabras, todas morían en su garganta ante tal inesperada declaración.

\- Mike, lo único que te pido es que no dudes de mi, sé que no soy fácil pero no quiero que pienses que estoy contigo porque me dices palabras bonitas.

\- Te creo.

La abrazo mucho más fuerte, él se había relajado por fin después de cuatro meses Riza había conseguido abrirse un poco emocionalmente y eso era todo un avance pero él todavía tendría que derribar muchos muros que escondía aquel corazón tan dañado por la guerra y el amor. Entonces el momento fue interrumpido por un soldado enviado desde Central.

\- Teniente Hawkeye ha llegado una carta certificada para usted.

\- ¿Certificada?

\- Sí, del mismísimo Führer.

Un silencio se apodero de ellos, los pensamientos se agolpaban en las mentes de ambos pero Mike fue el primero en reaccionar ante lo que parecía ser un giro de los acontecimientos.

\- Riza, te veo en casa para la cena no tardes ¿Vale?

\- Sí... nos vemos para la cena.

Riza fue junto al cadete al departamento de envíos y tras ver el sobre en el que ponía Roy con su "característica" caligrafía si es que a eso se le podía llamar caligrafía porque sus habilidades con la escritura no eran tan buenas como sus habilidades en combate y estrategia. Decidió sentarse y contemplar el sobre sin abrir por unos segundos.

\- ¿Va todo bien, teniente?- Pregunto el cadete.

\- Sí.

\- Teniente Hawkeye he de necesitar una respuesta para mañana.

\- Entiendo, mañana tendrá una respuesta que dar al Führer, cadete.

\- Gracias, Teniente.- ambos se dieron un saludo militar y el cadete se fue dejando a Riza sentada en un banco fuera de las oficinas junto a un atardecer que cubría el cielo de color naranja.

Riza no quería abrir el sobre, sabía lo que contenía, sin embargo lo terminó abriéndolo. Como sospechaba se trataba de una invitación al ensayo de la boda y a la boda. Había hecho avances en su relación e ir a Ciudad Central y encontrase de nuevo con Roy no sería buena idea, resurgirían sentimientos que estaba empezando a alegar de ella y que volverían a acercarse en cuanto Roy la viera a los ojos y simplemente dijera su nombre. Ella no podía enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, no quería hacerlo porque no sería capaz de olvidarlos después. No sabía qué hacer y pensó que lo mejor sería llamar a alguien que pudiera escucharla.

\- Hola, Riza.

\- Hola, Rebecca. Siento molestarte pero tengo que hablar con alguien.

\- Está bien ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Me invitó a la boda.

\- …Entiendo… no vayas.- por eso era su mejor amiga, era sincera y directa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No vayas, sufrirás créeme, lo mejor será que no vayas.

\- El problema es que Mike sabe que he recibido una carta.

\- Dile que es simplemente cuestión de papeleo, ya sabes alguna excusa creíble.

\- Dudo que me crea si le digo que son solo informes. Él vio como vino un cadete a entregarme el sobre que estaba certificado.

\- Pues solo te queda una opción, decirle la verdad.

\- ¿Decirle que el novio que está a punto de casarse me invitó a la boda sabiendo que sentía algo por él? ¡Qué gran idea!- dijo Riza con un tono de ironía y acidez en sus palabras.

\- Riza no tienes más alternativas además pensé que realmente querías empezar de nuevo con Mike y superar lo de Roy.

\- Sí Rebecca, pero cuatro meses no son suficientes para poder olvidarle.

\- Vaya, siempre siento que no puedo ayudarte.

\- No es tu culpa. Lo peor es que Mike querrá ir y ver si lo que sentí por Roy se ha desvanecido y verá que en verdad nunca se fue y que simplemente lo escondí. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque Roy ha hecho esto, le dije que me iría para no volver.

\- Sí pero nunca le dijiste adiós, ni te despediste y eso debió afectarle. A lo mejor lo que necesitaba era escucharte, puede que eso le hubiera hecho decir adiós también.

\- Pero sabía que me marcharía no tiene derecho a invadir mi vida ahora y más aún cuando debe casarse y olvidarse de lo nuestro.

\- Pero Riza, cuatro meses no son suficientes.

\- Entonces ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Ir allí y ver como insiste en que me quede mientras que lo que debemos hacer es alejarnos?

\- Nunca te vi tan preocupada.

\- He de estarlo todo depende de que Mike crea que realmente quiero olvidar a Roy, el mismo que no me lo está poniendo fácil para pasar página. Solo espero que Mike confié en mí y acepte ir a esa estúpida boda.- Riza realmente estaba enfadada, ni siquiera pensaba con claridad antes de hablar.

\- Lo difícil no es que Mike confié en ti sino que seas fuerte para ver cómo Roy te quiere y se va de tu lado para estar con otra.

\- Quizás si lo veo ante el altar sea más fácil para todos, para dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, para entender que todo ha acabado.

\- Riza, sufrirás.

\- Lo sé… ambos sufriremos.

\- Suerte con Mike.

\- Si y gracias Rebecca. Hemos hablado demasiado de mí, dime ¿qué tal estas? ¿Has encontrado a tu príncipe azul?

\- Príncipe azul no pero un soldado, rubio y fumador sí.

\- Me alegro mucho, becky.

\- Sí, bueno, estamos empezando a salir pero me gusta mucho.

\- Espero que salga bien.

\- Y yo, oye Riza he de dejarte, he quedado con él en un restaurante.

\- Sí claro, que te diviertas, salúdalo de mi parte.

\- Sí claro. Avísame si me necesitas.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, te llamaré si te necesito. Adiós.

\- Adiós.

Al llegar a casa, Riza estaba tan preocupada que no encontraba ni las llaves del apartamento en aquel bolso tan ridiculamente grande. Cuando entró fue recibida por Black Hayate y un olor a comida casera que sabía que pertenecía al buen cocinero que tenía por novio. Llegó hasta la cocina dejando el bolso y el abrigo en el recibidor y se acercó hasta Mike, abrazándolo por la espalda mientras él con un delantal cocinaba entre fogones.

\- Has llegado para la cena.

\- Te dije que llegaría y lo hice.

\- Riza.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sé que no me incumbe pero ¿me vas a contar lo del sobre?

\- Pensé que preferirías una cena tranquila antes de hablar de ello.

\- No creo que pueda estar tranquilo sin antes saber qué es todo esto.

\- Está bien- entonces Mike se giró para poder verla y saber que Riza le diría la verdad- ese sobre contiene la invitación al ensayo previo a la boda y a la boda. Lo cual supondría irnos a Central y que yo vuelva a verlo, eso es todo. Me pareció que esto es una decisión que deberíamos tomar contigo.

\- Y Riza ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

\- Realmente, no me gustaría ir.

\- Pero tú ya no sientes nada por él ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- Entonces ¿no habría problema en ir?

\- ¿Quieres ir?

\- Si no tienes nada que ocultar y no te supondrá ningún problema no entiendo por que no ir.

\- Entonces mañana el daré mi confirmación a la invitación.

\- Estupendo, me he encargado de la cena así que esta noche te encargarás tú de limpiar los platos.

\- Hecho, ¿Algo más?

\- Sí, no tardes mucho porque te estaré esperando en la cama y ya sabes que me he acostumbrado a dormir junto contigo. Has hecho que no me guste dormir solo Riza Hawkeye.

\- Yo también me he acostumbrado a dormir contigo.- dijo Riza para luego darle un corto beso a lo que Mike sonrió más que satisfecho.

Ambos cogieron los platos y una botella de merlot y cenaron en una pequeña mesa la cual era más que suficiente para ellos dos. Durante la cena simplemente se dedicaron a hablar de cosas tan triviales como el trabajo. Después Riza recogió y empezó a lavar los platos tal y como había prometido. Entre jabón y agua sintió unos cálidos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, la barbilla de él se apoyaba en el hombro de la rubia y al oído le susurró -Te espero, no tardes.- Riza se dedicó a responder con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras terminar de lavar los platos, entró en el dormitorio y se vistió con su usual camiseta y pantalón corto pues ya estaba muy cerca la primavera. Se acostó en la cama y él no se hizo de rogar pues de inmediato se acerco a ella. Ambos odiaban hacer la cucharita sin embargo dormían muy juntos, él boca arriba y ella colocaba su cabeza en su pecho pero cuando los dos caían rendidos ante los sueños siempre terminaban despertándose de cualquier manera al día siguiente. Al principio Riza se mostraba poco receptiva a aceptar y dar muestras de afecto pero comprendió que era algo normal en una pareja y que debía mostrarlo más a menudo para que el rubio se sintiera mas cómodo y pudiera conocer los sentimientos de esta. No sentía ni una pizca de lo que llegó a sentir aquella noche con Roy pero realmente dudaba de que lo sintiera con alguien más. Esas ganas y ansias de responder con gemidos cada uno de los impulsos de placer que recibía su cuerpo se habían marchado con Roy. Ahora solo quedaba el deseo de que alguien la amará sin que ello conllevara mentiras, clandestinidad e ilegalidad. Ahora mendigaba un amor correspondido, un poco de compresión, una tierra firme en la que poder aferrase cuando todo lo demás la hiciera caer. Porque solo quería eso... _amor_.

 **Al día siguiente, en las oficinas de envíos**

\- ¿Qué respuesta debo darle, teniente?

\- Solo dígale mi confirmación a ambos eventos.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- ¿Qué es lo que esperaba, soldado?

\- El Führer me digo que me diría algo más y que debía ser reservado sobre dicha información.

\- Entiendo, pero simplemente confirme la invitación... y también dígale que le felicito por su boda.

\- De acuerdo, gracias Teniente.

\- Gracias a usted, Cadete.

Después de un saludo militar se despidieron, ella volviendo a su vida con Mike y el soldado dispuesto a entregarle el mensaje.

" _Luchaste, amaste, perdiste. La cabeza bien alta"_

Mark Sloan- Anatomía de Grey


	17. Chapter 17

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal Alchemist.

Nota de autor: un beso **ReNati94** (creo que te adoro jajaja) Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

 **3 meses y 3 semanas antes**

 **9:00 am Despacho del Führer, comando de Ciudad Central**

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!- Un gran chillido se escuchó en el despacho del Führer pero no era de él de quien provenía ese escandaloso alboroto. Era del mayor de los hermanos Elric que venía de visita a ver al nuevo Führer después de haberse enterado (muy tarde) sobre el compromiso de este pues sus viajes por medio mundo lo habían alejado de Amestris.

\- Lo has escuchado perfectamente, le he pedido matrimonio a Laura Grumman y me casaré con ella.

\- ¿Lo has hecho para ser el nuevo Führer? No pensaba que podías caer tan bajo para llegar al puesto ¿y qué pasa con la teniente? No está aquí, ¡¿La has despedido?! , ¿Cómo has podido?- balbuceaba el rubio totalmente indignado y enfadado.

\- ¿Quieres parar de desvariar y decir tonterías? Déjame explicarte- fue interrumpido por el más joven nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerle algo así? A ella, que ha estado protegiéndote y dando su vida por ti.

\- ¡Acero!, ¡basta!, !ya es suficiente! si realmente crees que yo la despediría y la alejaría de mi es que no me conoces lo más mínimo. La teniente y secretaría Hawkeye no está aquí porque decidió marcharse por su propia voluntad tras enterarse del compromiso y no la culpo ni siquiera sé porque me ha estado soportando tanto tiempo.

\- Ambos sabemos porque y seguro que fue esa la causa de su marcha.- ellos sabían que Ed hablaba sobre el amor de Riza hacía Roy.

\- He decidido casarme porque era la única opción, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que todos los que murieron para que yo fuera führer lo hayan hecho en vano. Ella se marchó porque yo no podía estar a su lado ni ella al mío. Se fue y no volverá, ha encontrado a alguien con quien pueda estar y corresponderla.

\- Vaya ¿en serio crees eso? Riza está con otro hombre pero créeme, si pudiera casarse con alguien sería contigo, de eso estoy seguro. Pocas veces en la vida he visto a una mujer que esté dispuesta a dar y sacrificar su propia vida por el beneficio de la persona a quien ama.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de la ley de confraternización? Ella podría ser expulsada del ejercito o ir a la cárcel si alguien se entera de que tenemos una relación.

\- Pensaba que eras el presidente del país.

\- No es tan fácil está llevando años poder cambiar este estado militar por uno democrático y liderado por un gobierno. Mucho menos leyes que son más antiguas que el propio sistema, me tardaría años y para entonces ya estaría casado.

\- Pues no te cases con Laura espérala hasta que la ley se apruebe.

\- ¿Como crees que reaccionará el país al ver que su presidente no puede cumplir una promesa?

\- ¿Entonces simplemente te has resignado a no quererla-?

\- No, yo seguiré queriéndola.

\- Pues demuéstraselo. Enséñale que solo habrá una mujer en tu vida y no será Laura.

\- Quizás tengas razón pero el país- fue interrumpido de otra vez.

\- Le has dado tu vida al país, ya le has dado bastante, Ishval se está recuperando igual que tú.

\- Grumman se enfadará mucho, todavía tiene contactos. Le sería fácil poder tambalear mi imagen ante la prensa y ante todo el país.

\- Bueno ya eres el Führer, él no te puede quitar el cargo ahora, pero Laura si puede quitarte a alguien muy importante para ti. ¿Qué es lo que harás?

\- No lo sé... Vaya, te has vuelto muy maduro, Acero.

\- Sí, bueno creo que ser padre ha tenido algo que ver en eso. Hablando de paternidad mira como ha crecido mi pequeño, ¿sabes? ya puede gatear. ¿No crees que está muy bonito en esta foto?

\- Si, si. Dime, Acero ¿como están Winry y Alphonse?

\- Oh, están genial. Winry sigue trabajando como mecánica de Automails y Al todavía está en Xing aprendiendo Alkahestria y está empezando a tener una relación con May.

\- Veo que las cosas han mejorado mucho desde _el_ _día prometido_.

\- He de confesar que al principio me aburría. Un culo inquieto como yo necesita viajar y ver cosas desconocidas pero valoro mucho la tranquilidad que se respira en Resembool. Espero algún día llevar una vida sin complicaciones en ese pueblo alejado de todo. Seguro que Winry ya tiene una lista de tareas domesticas que voy ha tener que hacer cuando deje los viajes.

\- ¿Te jubilarás?

\- No, es de mí de quien hablamos. Seré maestro de Alquimia todos los conocimientos y lo que haya aprendido en los viajes se los enseñaré a mis futuros pupilos. - dijo el rubio con una mirada al horizonte y seguro de sus palabras lo que provoco todo lo contrario al führer que lo veía más una broma que como un plan de futuro.

\- ¡jajajaja!- se escuchó una gran carcajada que invadía el despacho presidencial- En vedad, me compadezco de los futuros estudiantes que tengas y te lo dice alguien que fue estudiante del Sr. Hawkeye.

\- Ese viejo si que tenía que ser estricto.

\- Ni que lo digas, recuerdo que el primer día que entré a la casa de los Hawkeye me impuso dos normas las cuales no podía incumplir bajo ninguna circunstancia, la primera era no convertirme en un perro del ejército y la segunda era no tocar a su hija.

\- Apuesto a que no has cumplido ninguna de las dos.

\- Que se le va a hacer, ninguna mujer se resiste a mis encantos.

\- Jajaja, eso sí que es una broma.

En ese preciso instante se abrieron las puertas que daban espacio para que entrara Laura. Los más desconfiados hubieran dicho que escuchaba la conversación tras las puertas. Justamente detrás apareció una muy apurada Sheska que entró en el despacho disculpándose.

\- Perdone Señor, le dije que esperara pues estaba en una reunión pero insistió en entrar.

\- Oh, vamos, soy la prometida de Roy, además escuche risas y en una reunión hay de todo menos unas carcajadas que se escuchen en toda la sede.

\- No te preocupes Sheska, puedes seguir con tu trabajo.

\- Encantado señorita Grumman, soy Edward Elric un viejo amigo de Roy.

\- Ah sí se quien eres, todo el mundo lo sabe. Encantada Ed y me puedes llamar Laura todos lo hacen.

\- Ed ha venido ha hacer una visita a mí y a mis subordinados del este. Pero siento decirte Acero que muchos están en distintos distritos de la milicia alrededor de toda Amestris y en cuanto a Havoc y Breda renunciaron al ejercito tras el golpe de estado, querían una vida mas tranquila. Ahora regentan un bar con la amiga de la teniente Hawkeye, si no me equivoco se llamaba Rebecca, el antiguo bar se llama Mrs. Christmas.

\- Oh, estupendo pero verá Señor Mustang no tengo monedas suficientes para el taxi.

\- Está bien, le daré. - Un molesto Roy cogió de su bolsillo para darle las monedas como hace tiempo atrás lo había hecho.

\- Muchas gracias, le devolveré lo debido cuando- en ese instante Ed se acercó lo suficiente para que solo ellos dos escuchasen lo que estaba apunto de decir- consigas estar con la teniente Riza- ambos se alejaban- ¿Entendido?

\- Entonces será mejor que empieces a ahorrar porque será mucho dinero para ti.- dijo con intención de provocar que el rubio se enfadará, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó Laura totalmente ajena a la conversación que transcurría entre los viejos conocidos o mejor dicho entre los viejos amigos.

\- Sí, sí, yo ya me voy.

\- Permitiré acompañarte hasta la salida, Edward.

\- Vaya, es muy educada, no como _otros._ – enfatizando en la última, una clara indirecta hacía el pelinegro. Al salir del despacho y no tener de vista a Roy, Ed aprovechó la oportunidad.

\- He de felicitarte por ser la futura primera dama, Laura.

\- Muchas gracias, Señor Elric.

\- Llámame Ed. Tengo que confesar que me he sentido un poco ofendido al no recibir una invitación, mi mujer estaba muy ilusionada de recibir una invitación para una boda tan importante incluso esperaba que fuera firmada por el mismísimo Führer.

\- Discúlpeme Ed, eso ha sido un terrible error por culpa de mi ignorancia. Por favor dígame la dirección y le enviaremos la carta.

\- Estupendo, he estado alojando en Greta por unas semanas junto con mi familia.

\- ¿En Greta?- pregunto muy intrigada.

\- Sí, estoy impartiendo clases de Alquimia básica para los nuevo civiles que serán futuros soldados y que tienen poco conocimiento sobre esta.- mentía Ed descaradamente, hablando de forma formal como había aprendido a hablar hace ya muchos años.

\- Entiendo. Le mandare una carta certificada y firmada por Roy.

\- ¡Estupendo! Muchas gracias, seguro que a Elizabeth le hará mucha ilusión recibirla.

\- Eso espero- Así eran las primeras damas intentaban complacer al circulo cercano y políticamente favorable del führer.- ha sido un placer conocerte, Ed.

\- El placer ha sido mio, Laura.

 **10:30 am Despacho del Führer, comando de Ciudad Central**

Está era la segunda vez que Laura interrumpía en un día, algo extraño e insólito para el pelinegro pues ella solo lo visitaba una vez al día, ya se había resignado a ello.

\- Roy, Ed me ha contado de que no le has entregado la invitación a la boda.

\- Oh, puede ser que me haya olvidado de su invitación, he estado demasiado ocupado últimamente.- Riza me hacia la mitad del trabajo pensó Roy.

\- Entiendo, pero no te preocupes, le he dicho a Ed que le enviarías a Elizabeth la invitación según él está impaciente por recibirla.

\- ¿eh?¿Elizabeth?

\- Sí, ese es el nombre de su mujer.

\- Oh, sí claro, Elizabeth.- Roy se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer el renacuajo, él quería quería que se encontrará con Riza para decirle que cancelaría la boda. Pero aun no tenía una decisión. Si al final decidía casarse con Laura le partiría el corazón a Riza, al final no ha madurado tanto o quizás lo hacia para que Roy no se cazara con la sobrina de Grumman.

-No tendrás que hacer mucho, cuando venga el oficial para que entregue la carta de marera certificada simplemente tendrás que ponerle el sello oficial y nada mas. Al siguiente día ya verás como confirma la invitación a la boda.

\- Está bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte Laura.

\- De nada, eres el führer y yo la futura primera dama he de encargarme de ciertas cosas también. Bueno he de irme, he quedado, adiós.

\- Adiós.

 **12:00 am Despacho del Führer, comando de Ciudad Central**

\- Señor,-dijo el oficial junto con un saludo militar- he venido para certificar la invitación a la boda presidencial, Señor.

\- De acuerdo.

Roy cogió el sobre y en vez de sellar como había hecho con todos los demás, escribió su nombre con una pluma, él sabía que no tenía el don de la escritura ni una caligrafía envidiable así que lo único que escribió sin que llamará la atención fue algo tan simple como su nombre. Ella sabría quien lo había escrito.

\- Cadete, ¿sabe donde ha de entregarlo y el destinatario?

\- Sí señor, he de entregarlo a la residencia de la milicia donde se alojan los superiores en Greta, a la señora Elric.

\- Verá soldado lo que le voy a decir es confidencial.

\- Entiendo, señor.- dijo de manera respetuosa y seria.

\- El destinatario no es la señora Elric es la superior y teniente Hawkeye ha de ser a ella a quien debe darle el sobre.

\- De acuerdo, señor.

\- También toda y cada una de las palabras que le de la teniente serán confidenciales y solo las dirá encaso de que yo lo diga, da igual cual sea el tipo de información que ella diga, usted no deberá revelarsela a nadie más ¿entendido?

\- Cristalino, señor.

\- Es un buen soldado, le estoy agradecido. Estoy en tus manos.

\- Es un honor que confié en mi, señor.- tras esto dio un saludo militar y se marcho del despacho.

"De nadie seré, solo de ti . Hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan cenizas y mi corazón deje de latir"

Pablo Neruda


	18. Chapter 18

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal Alchemist.

Nota de autor: siento el retraso pero no tenía inspiración para este capitulo

 **6:00 Comando central, despacho presidencial**

Todo estaba callado, la tranquilidad le envolvía desde tan temprano, en una mañana primaveral junto a la ventana se empezaban a escuchar los pájaros que no paraban de cantar. La cafeína intentaba hacer efecto en un soñoliento Roy tras haber pasado toda la noche en su despacho, apenas había dormido dos horas. El olor de un aguado pero "aceptable" sucedáneo se introducía hasta las fosas nasales haciendo revivir viejas imágenes de una persona cuyo nombre no deseaba recordar pues siempre que lo hacía el día se volvía mucho más duro. Probablemente el café había cumplido su propósito de despertarlo pero no de la forma más común. Un lavado de cara y cambio de camisa no conseguiría quitar el evidente cansancio y estrés que cada vez se acumulaba más y afectaba a su rostro que en mejores tiempos fue juvenil y despreocupado. Las canas empezaban a apreciarse cada vez mejor, las arrugas de la madurez ya lo invadían alrededor de sus ojos y junto a un bigote el cual había crecido desde la última vez que se lo afeitó. Salió del baño para poder dejar de ver en el reflejo del espejo la forma en la que su cuerpo empezaba a ser el de un hombre que pronto cumpliría los 40 años. Al volver se encontró con el soldado encargado de llevar la invitación a Riza.

\- Descanse soldado.

\- Gracias, Señor.

\- Dígame, soldado ¿Qué es lo que le ha contestado? Recuerde que esto ha de ser una conversación intransferible.

\- Ha confirmado que acudirá a la boda, señor.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- También ha dicho que le diera felicitaciones por su boda.

\- Eso es todo ¿verdad?

\- Así es, señor. Lo siento.

\- No pida perdón, no tiene porque, muchas gracias. Ha hecho un gran trabajo.

\- Es un placer servirle, Señor.- dijo el oficial seguro y con orgullo, dio un saludo militar y se despidió.

Roy esperaba la denegación de la invitación sin embargo no pensó que le confirmará que acudiría a la boda tras haber dicho que aquella noche sería la última vez que se vieran, al parecer no era el único que no cumpliría con una promesa. Le invadió un poco de calidez el saber que la volvería a ver aunque sería con un hombre del brazo, ese era un "pequeño" detalle que no le gustaba para nada pero no lo podría evitar. Eran sus celos y su egoísmo que intentaban apoderarse de él sin embargo nadie más que él sabía todo lo que le había entregado Riza, sentimientos que no se los daría a ningún otro o eso es lo que quería pensar Roy. La pregunta de porque iría a la boda le rondaba la cabeza toda la mañana pero tenía claro que no perdería la única oportunidad que tenía de decirle que fuera solo suya a cambio de ser sólo de ella, podría decirse que era un intercambio equivalente o eso es lo que le digo Ed a Winry y pareció funcionarle. Pero eso solo era un lenguaje entre ellos, pensó Roy, si quería que Hawkeye supiera lo que significaba para él tendría que ser algo que solo ellos entendieran, algo que a la vista de los demás fuera un detalle insignificante y ante sus ojos fuera la respuesta a todo. Pero no era lo único preocupante de lo que tendría que encargase, Laura, ese sí que era un problema y por consiguiente Grumman. Todo era un difícil quebradero de cabeza sin solución y con un finito de enrevesadas y distintas decisiones con consecuencias de las que ninguna saldría bien parado. Se podría resumir en un dilema bastante simple que no lo dejaba vivir: ¿amor o deber profesional? En cualquiera de los casos la decisión estaba tomada y él sabía que sería todo menos indoloro y eso era lo peor, pasase lo que pasase, dijese lo que dijese, alguien terminaría afectado pero ¿Quién sería?

 **3 semanas después**

Riza y Mike ya habían llegado a la capital, ambos se fueron al hotel, para descansar del viaje en tren, Riza nunca entendió como los hermanos Elric aguantaban el duro trayecto que duraba horas incluso días. Era las siete de la tarde y Mike seguía durmiendo profundamente, ella no quiso despertarlo y le dejó una nota encima de la mesa para que el rubio supiera que iría a visitar a Rebecca y a sus amigos en su bar. Eso era lo que pensaba hacer pero terminó por pasear por la ciudad, era lo que hacía cuando se sentía frustrada y vivía en la capital. Haber ido a esa ciudad solo la estaba deprimiendo, se sentía así no por lo que pasó sino por todo lo que podía haber sido y no fue, eso era lo peor. Creyó que sólo se sentiría triste el día de la boda pero se equivocó todo lo que veía y escuchaba a su alrededor le traía recuerdos en los que no quería estar pensando. Todo su mundo se estaba cayendo, eran demasiadas las emociones las cuales no podía gestionar. ¿Cómo sería capaz de soportarlo en la boda?, Riza no lo sabía, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo y mente pero aun peor no sabría cómo reaccionaría su corazón ante ello, al ver como Roy se casaría con una mujer desagradable que no lo amaría como lo hacía ella y sin embargo si podría estar junto a él, eso era demasiado doloroso. La tarde estaba acabando y el cielo se había teñido de un naranja rojizo. Ahí estaba, en un puente bajo un río normal mientras que Riza pensando en todo aquello y sintió que debía ser el momento y lugar para consolarse en el silencio que nunca la dejaba sola, donde nadie pudiera verla ni escucharla o eso creía.

No más de dos minutos, Roy caminaba hacia su casa, aunque tenía coche oficial siempre que podía se vestía de calle y paseaba por un rato hasta llegar a su pequeño apartamento pero algo cambio su rutina o más bien alguien. Vió su cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo con una cabellera rubia inconfundible para Mustang, es ella sin duda, pensó Roy. Aquella imagen lo dejó impactado por un considerable tiempo, muy pocas veces había visto llorar a aquella mujer, eran tan pocas que las podía contar con una sola mano. Riza con el corazón encogido lloraba pero no dejó que se escuchase ningún sollozo, no tardó mucho en oír unos pasos de un hombre que se acercaba cada vez más sin embargo ella no se inmutaba. No se movía porque olió _ese_ perfume masculino mezclado con café, solo conocía de un hombre con tal peculiar perfume y alguna gota de café en alguna parte (seguramente visible) de su ropa. Era él, sin duda. Roy tampoco dijo nada, se limitó a estar de pie detrás de ella, era irónico, eso era algo que había hecho Riza por más de diez años.

\- Parece que está lloviendo.- dijo Roy de manera suave. No quería que Riza se sintiera culpable por llorar, no debía sentirse culpable por algo que la ayudaría a desahogarse. Él siempre pensó que Riza retenía demasiados sentimientos y estos terminarían por destrozarla.

\- Sí que llueve. Lo sien- contesto sin girarse, todavía no era capaz de verle después de tanto tiempo aún menos de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No, no lo digas. No aceptaría tus disculpas...- interrumpió Roy- A veces es necesario que llueva, no debes pedir perdón por ello.

\- No siento que esto sea lluvia.

\- ...

\- Más bien siento que esto es una tormenta que nunca acabará.- mientras hablaba Riza se giró hasta ver los ojos de Roy, los cuales lucían aguados intentando contener las lágrimas que querían salir.

\- ...- Roy estaba sorprendido por haberse encontrado con ella pero ahora estaba atónito por verla llorar y sobre todo de esa manera. Sus ojos avellana estaban llenos de esa agua salada que caía por sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por el llanto y la mirada de Roy en ella.

–...- Riza no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba realmente confundida y avergonzada consigo misma, pocas veces se había encontrado en una situación parecida a esta. De repente intentó secarse las lágrimas pero por la fuerza que empleaba parecía que pretendía quitárselas inmediatamente. Pero fue detenida por Roy que cogió sus muñecas con suavidad y las bajó para que no se hiciera daño y entendiera que no tenía porque no mostrar sus emociones, dichas emociones que la desbordaban y ahogaban.

\- Riza... estoy aquí. No necesitas ocultarte, no conmigo.- Roy le dijo las palabras que realmente sentía y que hacía bastante tiempo que no se las había dicho.

Riza volvió a llorar pero esta vez mas desoladamente y dejaba salir pequeños sollozos, se tapaba los ojos con sus manos, estaba abriendo una faceta que Roy no conocía. Ante esto el pelinegro se acercó mientras Riza se desmoronaba y sacaba todos esos tristes sentimientos a fuera. En un puente al atardecer con el cielo desquejado mostrando un color anaranjado y bajo sus pies un río en calma que hacia contraste con las emociones de Riza, mientras que Roy la abrazaba en silencio apreciando así los lamentos de la más joven, después de años todavía seguía descubriendo más de ella. Después de unos minutos, Riza pareció relajarse y paró de llorar y tras esto volteo su cabeza para contemplar al hombre que la intentaba consolar aunque no se separó de él.

\- Riza ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias a ti.

\- No, me refiero a si las cosas están bien con Collins.

\- No… últimamente las cosas han estado tensas. Digamos que la invitación a la boda ha provocado que ponga en duda mis sentimientos hacia él.

\- ¿Y qué sentimientos tienes hacia él?

\- No lo sé, creo que si lo tuviese que definir sería gratitud y amistad.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué sigues con esta relación?

\- Porque él me quiere.

\- Eso no es suficiente.

\- Si lo es. He encontrado a alguien que puede amarme y me hace sentir bien.

\- ¿Sentir bien?

\- Sí, cuando me abraza no me siento tan sola, se preocupa por mí y me trata como una mujer.

\- ¿ una mujer?

\- Sí, la mayoría me trata como una soldado y pocas veces se dan cuenta de que soy algo más. Además Mike suele cogerme de la mano cuando caminamos por la calle, sus manos son cálidas, es una sensación que me agrada mucho –decía con una suave y poca notable sonrisa al recordar esas situaciones que la hacían pensar que realmente tenía una relación y podía mostrarla sin problemas- y no esconden segundas intenciones pero no son la tuyas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Todavía no ha intentado nada más pero en algún momento querrá más, es normal. En verdad temo que se vaya cuando vea mi espalda por eso le miento diciendo que es muy rápido para hacer algo así.

\- Si te deja demostrará lo imbécil que es por no apreciar lo que otros querrían tener.

\- ¿el qué? ¿Una mujer a su lado que no lo corresponderá porque no ha olvidado a otro? No creo que él sea más afortunado que nosotros. En el fondo él sabe que no le quiero de la forma en la que me quiere él y eso no puede cambiarlo sin embargo se aferra a la idea de que conseguirá con el tiempo que yo me enamore. Pero no creo que pueda. Si te olvidase todo lo que hubiera sentido no sería amor sería algo desechable, pero ese no es el caso, el amor no es desechable.

\- Y no lo es Riza, pero esta relación te hace infeliz. ¿Realmente pretendes estar con una persona por comodidad como los matrimonios que solo se soportan porque ya son demasiado viejos?

\- Roy hace tiempo que tome la decisión de no acabar sola.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Eso es un "si no tengo a la persona que realmente quiero que más da con quien este." Ya te lo dije nada cambiará, tú te irás con ella y yo… yo estaré con alguien que pueda querer.

\- Nunca creí escucharte hablar así.

\- Sí, bueno, Mike a derribado ciertos muros emocionales y ahora soy alguien más sincero el cual sabe ponerle un nombre a las emociones y sentimientos que tengo.

\- Entiendo.

\- Roy he de ir me, Mike estará preocupado al ver que está oscureciendo y no he llegado.

\- Espera Riza, dime ¿Volverás a beber vino Blanco conmigo?

\- Te lo prometí ¿Y tú?

\- Yo también lo prometí.

\- …-

\- ¿Riza me darías un último beso?

Riza se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, Roy se sorprendió no era eso lo que esperaba pero aun así era un beso de ella así que era más que suficiente.

" _Amar a alguien es una cosa. Que alguien te ame es otra. Pero que te ame la misma persona que amas, lo es todo"_

Paulo Coelho


	19. Chapter 19

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal Alchemist.

20:39 Hotel Adlon Kempinski

Un seco sonido provocado por el cierre de la puerta anunció a Mike que Riza había llegado. Se sentía un poco culpable de no haberla acompañado a la reunión con sus viejos amigos aunque lo agradecía porque significaba que se había ahorrado silencios incómodos y miradas de militares que seguramente serían más intimidatorios que él.

Allí estaba, en la terraza sentado y mirando las luces que iluminaban la preciosa ciudad en una oscura noche con una copa de vino en la mano. Llegó y se sentó en la falda de él mientras que Mike al notar su presencia sentada encima de él no puedo más que sonreír.

\- ¿Quieres?- preguntó Mike alzando levemente la copa- el vino de aquí es muy bueno.

\- No, gracias pero sabes que no suelo beber.- dijo Riza agradecida ante la cortesía de él.

\- ¿Cómo fue la reunión?

\- Muy divertida, realmente los echaba de menos.- declaró Riza de manera nostálgica recordándolos a cada uno de ellos a los que no ha vuelto a ver desde que se marchó.

\- Parecen ser personas muy importantes- enfatizó Mike.

\- Lo son.

\- Riza…

-¿Si?

\- Siento haberte presionado para que viniéramos, no debí hacerlo pero me sentía muy inseguro porque sé que el fhürer significó mucho para ti aunque no siempre lo entienda.

\- Nunca te lo había dicho pero él y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeñitos fue mi padre quien le enseñó alquimia, vivió por mucho tiempo en mi casa, fue todo un amigo para mí y más tarde se marchó con 15 años siendo alquimista. Cuando mi padre murió él regresó para el funeral e incluso se hizo cargo de los gastos. Al final escogimos caminos parecidos, la milicia y me eligió como guardaespaldas. Se puede decir que estuvimos muy presentes en la vida del otro.

\- Creo que ahora soy capaz de entenderte mejor, Riza.

\- Eso está genial pero estoy muy casada. Me iré a la cama, no demores mucho.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba y besaba su mejilla fugazmente. Eran esos pequeños detalles que había aprendido de Collins y que demostraban que Riza empezaba a ser más espontanea y cariñosa con él.

\- Si, no tardaré.

Después de diez minutos fue cuando llegaba Mike a la enorme cama en aquel lujoso hotel junto a una mujer la cual descubría cada día y se enamoraba cada vez más. Era entre unas sabanas y aquel bello ser de cabellos dorados que lo acompañaba donde más seguro y cómodo estaba.

21:48 Residencia de Mrs. Christmas

No muy lejos de los suburbios en los que trabajaba y frecuentaba, vivía la antigua dueña de uno de los locales que fue más transitados por personas influyentes. También conocida por ser la tía y quién criaría al nuevo führer para que fuera, según ella, un buen hombre. En esas calles se hallaba un Roy devastado emocionalmente tras ver a una de las personas más importantes caer ante la desdicha de la vida y del amor.

\- Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Chris después de abrir la puerta y reconocer a su queridísimo sobrino- adelante, estás en tu casa.

\- Tan gentil como siempre.

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Aunque, la verdad, he de confesar que nunca me imagine ver al excelentísimo Führer en un barrio como este.- dijo de manera burlona.

\- Yo también tengo que reconocer que había creído que luego de marcharte a Xing no volverías por aquí.

\- Por eso digo que hay cosas que no cambian y hablando de cambios ¿Dónde está esa belleza que tenias por guardaespaldas? ¿Se replanteó mi oferta?- charlaban en una pequeña cocina mientras ella le servía, la misma bebida de siempre, whisky. Es como su padre pensó Chris mientras se bebía un bourbon esquicito de Tennessee, esa familia tenía una fascinación por el whisky.

\- Lo dudo, ella no es como las chicas que trabajaban en el antiguo bar.

\- Nunca se sabe, he visto a muchas mujeres perder todo aquello en lo que creían por algo tan simple como vivir.

\- Pues menuda vida.- dijo de manera sarcástica.

\- A veces cuando perdemos demasiadas cosas no sabemos a que agarrarnos para no caer. Toda y cada una de mis chicas era luchadora, siempre les dije que quizás fuera el hombre la cabeza de la relación pero es la mujer el cuello que la dirige a donde quiere.

\- Bonito mensaje.

\- Oh querido ¿Por qué crees que todas eran mujeres? ha de aceptarse que la mujer es la maestra de la manipulación, siempre jugamos a ese juego con todos y todas, si no fuera por eso muchas cosas hubieran sido más difíciles.

\- En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- Mustang solo podía pensar en la verdad que había lanzado Christmas tenía un ejemplo claro de ello, su propia prometida.

\- Roy- dijo esta vez de manera seria y preocupada ante la siguiente pregunta- ¿La has dejado marchar?

\- Si, la deje marchar para que fuera feliz con otro.

\- Entiendo, nunca la conocí personalmente pero esa mujer te ha soportado, protegido y salvado de los lugares más oscuros de ti mismo, no creo que sea esa clase de mujeres que pueden amar tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Quieres decirme que todavía me ama?

\- Si me preguntas de si realmente ama a otro mi respuesta es no pero yo no soy ella.

\- No creo que lo ame, lo que creo es que se ha cansado.

\- ¿cansado?

\- Si, se ha cansado y hartado de esperar, de querer a alguien que no puede tener, ha estado años a mi lado, era el momento de elegir si quererme y sufrir o marcharse.

\- y ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sufre por no tenerte junto ella?

-…- Roy se quedó pensativo, nunca lo pensó de esa manera. Su tía, que había sido como una madre para él, hacía que encontrara y aclarara su mente- Siempre me hace bien venir a visitarte.

\- Entonces hazlo más a menudo.- bromeó la mujer.

23:15 Parque Ratingen

Roy había salido de la casa decidido junto con dos guardaespaldas muy sutiles y discretos los cuales iban a una distancia alejada pero prudente durante todo el día. Mañana sería el ensayo de la boda, el tiempo corría en su contra. Dejó un mensaje en el contestador para quedar con ella esa misma noche en un parque de la zona, normalmente a esa hora ella estaría con los preparativos del ensaño de la boda pues era toda una controladora incluso diría que era una neurótica. En parte agradecía no ser contestado porque no quería hablar con ella, en el fondo era una mujer a la que después de varios meses seguía sin apreciar y mucho menos querer.

Sentado en un banco con solo la luz de una farola como única compañía, empezó a reflexionar en todo, en cual sería le decisión correcta, la que causaría menos daño, en todo lo que sucedió en su vida. Recordó a madame Chris, Sr. Hawkeye, Ishval, recordó a Maes, Edward, Alphonse e incluso a Winry pero sobre todo a Riza que había estado en cada uno de aquellos recuerdos que hacían como puente a un pasado duro que provocaba herirlo más. Una voz hizo que todos sus pensamientos se esfumaran, interrumpiendo al silencio que solo era acompañado por los arrítmicos ruidos de coches, perros y los engranajes de la cabeza de Mustang.

\- Roy.- dijo Laura sin disimular su intriga ante el mensaje que había dejado.

\- Laura.- estaba sorprendido, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de la mujer.

\- Es muy tarde, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Verás… no sé… no sé cómo decirlo…- el pelinegro no encontraba las palabras, su raciocinio le estaba jugando una mala pasada, todas la palabras que quería decirle se morían en la garganta y sencillamente dejaba de tener voz.

\- Roy ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Me estas preocupando.

\- Lo que quiero decir que es que no deseo seguir con esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Laura aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Laura, lo intente pero no puedo, si acepte casarme contigo fue porque Grumman me presionó a cambio de ser el Führer. Lo siento pero no estoy enamorado de ti.

\- Pero si lo estás de Riza.- Ella no preguntó, afirmó.

-¿Qué?- el führer estaba totalmente desencajado de la situación, la conversación había llegado a un punto que no vio venir.

\- Le pregunte a uno de los guardaespaldas que siempre va contigo, me dijo que estabas consolando a una mujer rubia, no necesite demás para saber que se trataba de ella siempre lo sospeché.

\- Lo de Riza no fue una cordialidad profesional, ni una amistad, me enamoré de ella y eso no cambia porque este contigo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que Grumman tomará medidas?

\- Sí.

\- No pareces muy afectado por ello. –dijo molesta.

\- Y tú no pareces muy afectada por la cancelación de la boda. Al final ninguno quería al otro.- refutó Roy con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Siento lástima por ti, yo encontraré a otro hombre con el que casarme pero tú estarás infeliz en un despacho porque de todo el país te odiará después de que mi tío acabe con tu imagen de héroe.

\- Nunca dije que encontrase en la política la felicidad.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué casarte conmigo para ser el führer?

\- Porque debía arreglar el daño que causé.

\- Pues déjame decirte un último consejo, los errores no se arreglan con ser el führer nuevo del país.

\- Tienes razón… los errores no se arreglan porque sea un líder, de los errores se aprende esa es su única función y me he dado cuenta de que tú fuiste uno de ellos.

\- Espero que estés preparado para lo que vendrá. –amenazó Laura con una voz rencorosa.

\- Lo estoy y tranquila mandaré un comunicado a todo medio de comunicación que pueda haber y a todos los invitados del ensayo y la boda. No quiero continuar con esta farsa por más tiempo.

Tras aquella intensa conversación que por momentos parecía una discusión, Roy se despidió con la esperanza de dejar de ver al tormento de la que fue su prometido. Estaba preparado para las difamaciones, las presiones políticas, la prensa amarillista pero no lo estaría para confesarle todo a Riza.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

-No es difícil. Es doloroso, pero no difícil. Ya has tomado una decisión, si no, no te dolería tantísimo.

Miranda Bailey- Anatomía de Grey

Nota de autor: Dios, soy horrible, de verdad he tardado demasiado. Mi bonita relación de 6 años con mi portátil ha terminado y en un momento en el que más lo necesitaba pero luego llegó la falta de inspiración y realmente deje de tener ganas de escribir aun así no es excusa. Por suerte o por desgracia, soy de ese tipo de personas que cuando empiezan algo pretenden acabarlo y realmente ese es mi objetivo (de hecho lo estoy subiendo por la aplicación de fanfiction). Espero que me perdonen mientras tanto yo estaré en una esquinita de mi habitación y rogaré para que les guste lo suficiente y no se molesten (lo peor es que yo soy de las que odiaría que me hicieran esperar).


	20. Chapter 20

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado FullmetalAlchemist.

 **6:03 am Cementerio militar de Kehl**

No se había hallado rastro del presidente desde la madrugada en el parque, los guardaespaldas personales de Mustang lo habían perdido de vista cuando este cogió un taxi con las intensiones de despistarlos. Era ya de día pero lo suficiente temprano para que todavía no fuera el blanco de la prensa amarillista y radio locutores que opinarían y criticarían descaradamente sobre su vida personal. A pesar de todo, Riza tenía muy buenos contactos que le habían informado sobre el alquimista de fuego y su repentina desaparición.

\- Me has encontrado.- dijo sin siquiera en girarse, no lo necesitaba, sabía de quién se trataba. El pelinegro sentía entre sorpresa y alegría por ser solo ella quien hubiese descubierto su refugio en momentos como estos, por ser ella quien lo conociera más que cualquier otra persona.

\- No estabas en tu viejo apartamento del que te niegas a abandonar, ni en la casa de madame Christmas y tampoco en algún horrible cuchitril al que intentan llamar bar.

-Tch, ¿Has inspeccionado toda la ciudad?- dijo con una melancólica y burlona sonrisa.

\- No me hace falta buscar en toda la ciudad para saber que estarías aquí.

\- Me conoces demasiado bien.

\- Nunca te has quejado por ello.

\- Tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerlo ahora.

Eran este tipo de conversaciones las que ambos echaban de menos, en donde el silencio decía más que las palabras porque todo acto de habla era simplemente un estorbo. Todo se estaba volviendo difuso para Roy, había tomado una decisión y aunque no se arrepentía de ella tenía miedo de que no fuera correspondido. Se han vuelto ya muchas las veces que no lograba comprender a la vida que lo había tratado como un maldito perro con el que poder burlarse.

\- Sé que como alquimista me es imposible creer en Dios pero a veces desearía poder hacerlo. Así podría aferrarme a un Dios que me explicase porqué Maes ya no está, que me explicase porqué cuando intento hacer algo bien aparece Grumman y lo destroza. Me encantaría saber porquéte quiero y no puedo demostrártelo. Es demasiado doloroso saber que otro puede amarte sin contemplaciones, que te tiene en su cama, en su vida y yo... yo ni siquiera puedo recordar el último beso que me diste, nunca piensas que será el último.

\- El último beso… fueaquella noche, te habías dormido y quería despedirme, fue uno diferente- Riza al recordarlo no pudo ocultar la sonrisa- te di un beso en la frente, fue diferente de todos los demás porque un beso en la frente significa mucho más. Tenías un sueño tan profundo que no te percataste, lo recuerdo perfectamente.- Se había creado un silencio cómodo en el que ambos recordaban todo lo vivido aquel día que se regalaron, en que pudieron ser solo dos personas, en el que no fueron führer y teniente coronel. En ese momento, Riza sintió que debía decirle algo que le rondaba en la mente desde hace un par de horas.

-Roy, he oído rumores...

\- Y son ciertos.- la cancelación de la boda era ya un secreto a voces, el propio führer se encargó de que así fuese, mitad de la milicia y prensa ya sabían la primicia o más bien la bomba que soltarían hoy a primera hora del día los periódicos y radios de todo el país.

\- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó con algo de enfado. Roy siempre se lo hacía difícil pensó ella, nunca lograba comprenderlo del todo, no entendía como había llegado hasta días antes de la boda para poder retractarse.

\- Porque terminaría siendo consumido por el arrepentimiento y la soledad de un matrimonio no deseado por ambos.

\- Entiendo, pero…

\- Riza, quédate conmigo.

\- Roy, no pienso hacerle algo así a Mike, no quiero hacerle daño y jugar así con sus sentimientos.

\- Tú misma lo dijiste, Mike no es feliz.

\- Hablas como si tuviese alguna opción de recuperar algo de lo que teníamos.

\- Y la hay… puede que dentro de un año o menos saldrá a la luz leyes que se han reformado y creado para la milicia y una de ellas tiene que ver con la confraternización. Las personas con relaciones amorosas entre subordinado y subalterno dentro del ejército deberán ser consentidas y confirmadas mediante un contrato legal. Nadie pasará de nuevo por esto.

\- Me temo que como siempre llegas tarde.

\- Riza, necesito que me escuches porque depende de lo que me digas ya no volveré a insistir más. Si te niegas no habrá vuelta atrás porque entonces será con mis sentimientos con los que juegues.

\- Roy.

\- Riza. Me equivoqué. Creí que hacía lo que debía. Pensé que casándome con Laura conseguiría que todas aquellas personas que dieron su vida no lo hubieran hecho en vano pero... olvidé por completo de la persona que más me había apoyado. Valoré más las vidas perdidas que las que sobrevivieron y sufren hoy por aquella guerra. Estuviste en todo momento conmigo y yo te hice la única persona que comprende mis pesadillas por las noches, que ve mis cicatrices sin que su mirada implique lástima. No puedo darme el lujo de perderte. Riza, quédate conmigo, elígeme.

Por más que quisiera disimular las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos grandes ojos avellana así que ¿Para qué seguir aculatándolas? Pensó Riza, permitió que toda su ira, desesperación, frustración, tristeza e incertidumbre salieran a flote. Ese hombre siempre la desarmaba por completo con solo palabras sin embargo era su rostro, sus ojos quienes le decían que no mentía que este sería un adiós si así lo quería.

-¡Señor! Lo he estado buscando por todos lados.- una voz familiar los interrumpió.

-¿Sheska?- Preguntó Roy sorprendido y confuso ante la presencia de su secretaría.

\- Señor, los medios de comunicación son una locura, todo el mundo ha empezado a buscarle y pude imaginarme que estaría aquí pero no seré la única- en ese momento la peli-castaña decía mientras intentaba respirar y al levantar la cabeza vio a Riza, una sorpresa inesperada- ohh ¿Riza? Me alegro de verte.

\- Gracias, Sheska. – dijo Riza con unos ojos llorosos y una sonrisa de amabilidad a aquella conocida a la que le guardaba cariño.

\- Señor, siento ser inoportuna pero… - se disculpaba sonrojada por su interrupción en una conversación que parecía intima y personal.

\- Está bien, teniente coronel Hawkeye respecto a nuestra conversación espero que me de una respuesta hoy.

-Entendido, adiós. Señor.

9: 00 am Hotel AdlonKempinski

Riza había llegado al hotel esperando ver al rubio durmiendo pero no fue lo que encontró. Halló a Collins recogiendo y organizando su maleta, enseguida ató cabos la boda de había cancelado y volverían a casa.

\- Mike, ¿no es muy pronto para hacer las maletas?

\- No, he cambiado el billete para poder ir a Greta a las 11.- Mike parecía apurado por querer irse de allí.

\- ¿El billete?

\- Sí, el billete, yo me marcho, tú te quedas.

-¿Qué?

\- Riza, he visto el periódico y escuchado la radio incluso lo he escuchadode los cotilleos de los trabajadores, todo el mundo sabe que el Führer ha cancelado la boda tan esperada. No soy tonto.

\- Mike, eso no es verd- no pudo terminar la frase.

\- No hace falta mentir, mírame y dime que tú no has tenido que ver en su decisión.

\- Yo nunca le pedí que no se casara fuiste tú quien dijo de venir aquí.- reprochó ella.

\- Aun así, no me niegas que tú no fuiste la causa de la cancelación de la boda. Lo que está claro es que no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver. Tú no quisiste ver lo que sientes por él y yo tampoco quise verlo. Ambos tenemos la culpa en esto, pero no quiero verte quererlo en silencio y yo engañándome a mí mismo. No es justo. Tranquila, Riza no te guardaré rencor, ambos fuimos culpables de esto y aunque me duela no pienso seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo.- cerró la maleta, estaba preparado para marcharse.

\- ¿Porqué este cambio tan repentino?

\- No es repentino. En esta relación, siempre tuve mis dudas pero las tapaba porque de lo contrario no te tendría junto a mí, pero al ver como Mustang se ha expuesto a los medios de comunicación solo para no casarse con quien no quiere, me ha hecho pensar que él te hará más feliz de lo que yo podré… Riza, tengo que darme prisa o llegaré tarde.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y colocando la mano en el pomo con la intención de irse aunque fue interrumpido por ella, la cual lo había detenido con solo poner la mano en el hombro aunque no se giró sobre sus pasos, sería más duro si lo hacía.

\- Lo siento, Mike. Te mereces tener a alguien que te mire y se sienta la más afortunada pero esa no soy yo. Espero que encuentres a esa persona. Gracias por todo Mike.- le dio un abrazo a pesar de estar enfrente a su espalda.

\- Gracias por todo, Riza.- tras el ruido de la puerta al cerrar solo hubo silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio distinto, esta vez había una fracción de esperanza que la mantenía alejada del silencio que siempre presenció en su pasado.

 **21: 57 Despacho del Führer, comando de ciudad Central**

-Sheska, no entiendo porque no puedo firmar esos papeles mañana.

\- Son muy importantes y lo siento otra vez no debí olvidarme de ellos.

-Tch, está bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder ¿entendido? ¿Espera a donde va?

\- A mi casa, señor. Al fin y al cabo solo se puede encargar usted de ellos jijiji.

\- Que morro- susurro Mustang por lo bajo.

\- Anda, anda. Fírmelos y ya, están en su despacho.

\- Que prisas, justo hoy que la he pasado fuera del despacho entre entrevistas y ruedas de prensa.

\- Hasta mañana, buenas noches.

\- Si, si.

-Jijiiji

 _*Flashback*_

\- Gracias, por dejarme pasar y tranquila te dejaré unos días de vacaciones después de esto. Seguro que cierto soldado se alegra por ello.- se burló Hawkeye.

\- Teniente- susurró con un creciente sonrojo.

\- Tranquila, Sheska. A mí me gusta mucho la pareja que hacéis- se sinceró Riza.- Gracias por esto y saluda a Fuery de mi parte, por favor dile que debemos volver a tener un reunión todos juntos.

\- Sí, se lo diré, espero que salga todo bien. Ahora entra, yo lo convenzo de que vuelva al despacho.

 _*Flashback*_

Al entrar, si ni siquiera encender el interruptor, Roy sintió un gran alivio, en todo el día no había vuelto a ver a Riza pensando que su decisión había sido el otro hombre pero se equivocaba. Ella estaba aquí, enfrente de su gran ventanal con un precioso vestido negro que le era muy familiar y que abrazaba cada una de las curvas femeninas. Estaba allí, admirando las luces que alumbraban la ciudad la cuales parecían estrellas en la oscuridad, pequeñas e insignificantes, pero igual de necesarias. Se percató entonces que en el escritorio se encontraba una botella de vino y no una cualquiera, una de vino blanco junto con dos copas vacías.

Él se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda, sus manos estaban en aquella estrecha cintura que le hacía perder la cabeza, su barbilla apoyada en su hombro izquierdo y su nariz rozando su cuello mientras olía el delicado y rutinario perfume que siempre le agradaba.

\- Me gusta mucho este vestido.- una pequeña sonrisa se coló en los labios de ella y confesó.

\- Es por eso que me lo he puesto.- Provocando esta vez una sonrisilla en él.

\- He deseado por tanto tiempo volver a tenerte así, en mis brazos y no sentir el miedo de que te irás luego.

\- Ya no me volveré a marchar al no ser que seas tú quien me lo pida.

\- Nunca te pediría una locura así.- Roy entonces empezó a besar poco a poco su cuello sin segundas intenciones, simplemente por rozar sus labios con aquella piel anhelada, porque él sabía que sería el único que sabía la sensibilidad en esa parte del cuerpo. O eso pensaba, inmediatamente se separó sin intenciones de ser ofensivo con ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Riza, dime que ese hombre no se atrevió a tocarte.

\- Roy, no me gustan los hombres celosos, pero tranquilo, no se propasó.

\- Si no te gustan los hombres celosos creo que te equivocas al elegirme.

\- No creo que me equivoque.- dijo con seriedad.

\- Parece muy segura de ello.- bromeó Roy.

\- Lo estoy.- dijo con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no había visto

Las conversaciones cortas y vacías llenaban el despacho, conversaciones que no mostraban nada en comparación con lo que realmente sentían pero qué más daba si los fogosos besos ya lo hacían.

\- Roy... mm... no toques ahí, no!- sus gemidos la callaron.

\- No pensaba que estabas tan necesitada, pequeña.

\- Ahh… Roy

\- ¿Si?

\- Cállate- y le tapó la boca con la suya propia. Tras ese beso que lo dejó sin oxigeno decidió volver a burlarse de ella. Ya estaba sentada en su escritorio, tenía su falda levantada y sus piernas descaradamente abierta para dar paso a unos dedos expertos, conocidos y extrañados por meses. Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente sensible. Roy dejó de jugar y entró en segunda base, al principio eran solo roces que poco a poco iban jugando en ese lugar que hacía que los gemidos de Riza rompieran la barrera del sonido y que su cuerpo simplemente respondiera pidiendo más mucho más.

 **5: 44 Departamento del Führer, de ciudad Central.**

Era muy temprano, el sol todavía no se dignaba a salir y el aire era gélido. Ambos estaban desnudos con solo sabanas que los refugiaban del frío de la madrugada, respiraban con ligera dificultad tras la que había sido una noche imborrable. Un pequeño recuerdo llego a la mente de la rubia que provoco un risilla.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Roy intrigado.

\- Jaja nos hemos dejado el vino en el despacho.

\- En vez de reírte deberías preocuparte.

\- ¿Ehm?

\- Si tengo vino en el despacho ya no habrá manera para que me saquen de allí.- ante esto Riza ágilmente se giró de tal modo que sus rodillas quedaron a cada lado de su cintura.

\- ¿Con que no habrá manera? ¿Está muy seguro?

\- Vaya, teniente, es muy persuasiva.

 _"Cuando te acaricié me di cuenta que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías"_

Alejandel Jodorowsky


	21. Chapter 21

Lamentablemente no me pertenece y no he creado Fullmetal Alchemist.

Mike,

He leído tus cartas, me alegro profundamente que seas feliz y hayas encontrado a una persona que pueda darte lo que yo no pude. Estoy segura que Catherine es una mujer increíble y te la mereces. En Ciudad Central, las cosas son un poquito diferentes, la ley sobre contratos de imparcialidad entre superiores y subordinados ha sido denegada en mitad de su proceso de implantación en la milicia, al parecer al parlamento no le ha terminado de la nueva ley. Muchos han tomado la decisión de que uno de la pareja deje la milicia y así poder casarse, yo soy una de ellos. He dejado el uniforme, ya no seré más su guardaespaldas, nunca pensé que lo diría. Le había prometido que lo acompañaría hasta que cumpliera su misión y eso he hecho. Ahora la esposa de Roy Mustang y si soy sincera no me molesta haber dejado la milicia, no me hacía feliz ser del ejercito sino trabajar para un bien mayor. Por ello me encargaré de que Ishval sea reconstruida junto a dos embajadores ishvalianos, seré una de las embajadoras en Ishval, como se trata de algo externo al Führer y que solo interviene el parlamento no habrá problemas. Todavía hay ishvalianos que se resisten a la idea, creen que tenemos malas intensiones, nada más verme piensan en lo peor, sin embargo, las cosas están cambiando. Por lo que me has contado tú también tienes cambios en tu vida y me alegro enormemente de que Catherine y tú os caséis, mi más sincera enhorabuena. Sé que ahora eres feliz y sé que debiste haberlo sido hace mucho tiempo, perdón por haber sido aquel obstáculo que te lo impedía. Me encantaría felicitar a Catherine porque estoy segura que tiene a un hombre maravilloso con ella. Espero volver a escribirte de nuevo y espero de todo corazón que la vida te trate bien a ti y a Catherine.

Un abrazo de una vieja amiga. Riza Must-

Eran las 3 y media de la madrugada, la nocturna brisa propia del invierno entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Roy había despertado con el bullicioso sonido de las teclas de una máquina de escribir, por inercia giro a ver su despertador, era las 4 menos 20, miró a su lado derecho de la cama y la encontró vacía, no había que ser alquimista (aunque él si lo fuera), para saber que quien escribía en la habitación del al lado era su esposa. Él sabía que Riza todavía sufría dificultades para dormir después de la guerra en Ishval, no la culpaba, ella tenía problemas para adormilarse y él a veces tenía pesadillas bélicas con posteriores ataques de ansiedad. Él la ayudaba a dormir y ella le calma y tranquilidad cuando despertaba con su angustia y un leve temor después del sueño. Se levantó con tan solo un pantalón largo de pijama, se había acostumbrado a dormir en ropa interior pero en invierno su máximo era unos pantalones largo. Llegó hasta el marco de la puerta del despacho y se apoyó con un solo brazo. La veía totalmente embelesado escribiendo a altas horas de la noche con la tenue luz de la luna y algunas farolas cercanas que entraban sin brusquedad alguna por la ventana. Ella no se percató de que su marido se encontraba detrás suyo, en el marco de la puerta.

\- Espero que no estés escribiendo una carta de despedida.- dijo con un deje burlón.

\- Estoy escribiéndole a Mike- le respondió después de percatarse de su presencia pero sin dejar de escribir.

\- Oh sí, sin duda eso me tranquiliza más.

Ante esa irónica frase ella se gira y le mira con una cara de total indiferencia, _no voy a caer en eso_ , pensó. Ella no podía dormitar y lo mejor que se le ocurrió era escribir para que así se le cayeran los párpados de cansancio.

\- Me pregunto si eso no lo puedes hacer más tarde porque sinceramente me pondría muy celoso de saber que ese tipo está quitándome horas de sueño con mi preciosa mujer en nuestra cama.

\- No se trata de eso.

\- Lo sé… Riza, ya hemos hablado de esto ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- decía Roy con un rostro que denotaba cierta preocupación mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta el escritorio.

\- No quería despertarte. A diferencia de ti, no dirijo el país, tienes mucha presión y necesitas dormir, yo estoy bi-

\- No, no estás bien. Te he dicho un millón de veces que si te pasa esto me despiertes e intentes dormir conmigo, además de Führer soy tu marido.- El pelinegro extrañas veces se veía tan enfado y preocupado a la misma vez y por lo usual era solo sus más allegados quienes provocaban esa reacción en él. Ambos sabían que cuando dormían abrazados la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Roy hacía que Riza durmiera y no volviese a despertarse en toda la noche.

\- Está bien. Ahora voy, vete yend-

\- Ah no. No pienso volver a picar- y sin previo aviso coge a Riza como si se tratase de la tradicional entrada de unos recién casados a su habitación en su primera noche de bodas, prohibiendo así a Riza escribir las últimas letras de su apellido en la carta. Mientras, Riza mantiene un infantil mojín para alguien con más de 35 años pero que a los ojos de Roy le parece lo más adorable que haya visto jamás.

\- No era necesario que me cogieras.

\- Siento discrepar.

Llegaron hasta los pies de la cama y el pelinegro suelta a Riza de la manera más delicada posible, como si su esposa fuese de cristal y temiera romperla. Él decide subirse también a la cama y se coloca boca arriba de Riza, apoyando su peso en sus codos para poder verse cara a cara.

\- Preciosa, prométeme que cuando vuelva a pasar me despertarás de inmediato.- ella mantiene el silencio y Roy frunce el seño para enfatizar su enfado y exigir una respuesta, tras esto ella no puedía mantener la intimidante mirada de su marido, no cuando sabía que él se estaba preocupando por ella.

\- De acuerdo, lo prometo.- dijo a regañadientes. Roy supo que había ganado y relajó su expresión para luego formar una seductora sonrisa de medio lado que dejaba entrever sus segundas intenciones que para nada eran inocentes.

\- Últimamente, me ha estado rondando una idea en la cabeza para hacer que termines totalmente dormida en la cama.

\- ¿Cual?

\- He pensado que si hicieras algún tipo de actividad antes de dormir no tendrías estos problemas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de actividad?

\- Oh cariño, sería una actividad que te encantaría, estaría toda la noche y el día entero enseñándotela.

\- Por favor, Señor Mustang ¿Me la enseñarías?- preguntó riza de la manera más coqueta que pudo y aparentando una falsa timidez e inocencia la cual ambos sabían que hacía tiempo que no tenía.

\- Por supuesto, pequeña.

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer?

\- Solo tendrás que disfrutar y hacerme saber con esa preciosa boca tuya que te gusta lo que hago ¿Sí, pequeña? – su respuesta solo fue un asentimiento por parte de la rubia porque durante todo ese rato Roy había poco a poco subido el camisón blanco que le llegaba por los tobillos mientras la miraba profundamente como si se tratase de un depredador hambriento mirando su próxima presa.

Los labios de Roy rozaron su mandíbula, su cuello bajando por sus clavículas y poco a poco fue tentadoramente hasta el escote del camisón. Sus manos ya habían quitado aquellas molestas braguitas y había estado masajeando y acariciando sus blancos muslos que se morían por morder y dejar un color rojizo tan apetecible para él. Riza solo podía cerrar los ojos y sentir como una llamarada roja se encendía desde lo más bajo de su vientre, ella se sentía excitada y ansiosa porque Roy la tocara y besara por todos los rincones y recovecos de su cuerpo sin que se dejase alguno. Él bajo tortuosamente las finas tiras del camisón, concentrado exclusivamente en ver, tocar, rozar, chupar, saborear y morder esos perfectos pechos con esos deseables y rozados pezones. Riza al sentir como su marido empezó a chupar y lamer el pezón izquierdo, recibió una punzada de placer, ella solo alcanzaba a tocar las hebras del pelo.

Roy jugueteaba con esa parte de la anatomía de su rubia preferida de la manera en que sabía que a ella le gustaría y cuando el pezón estaba totalmente duro lo mordía sin piedad. Sabía de sobra que eso le excitaba de sobremanera, casi de inmediato pudo ver como su preciosa mujer se arqueaba de placer y gemía sin ningún pudor, le encantaba cuando su mujer no se reprimía, cuando le mostraba con solo sonidos que salían de su boca cuanto disfrutaba. Sus manos empezaron a impacientarse por lo que decidió a tocar ese pequeño y tentativo triangulo al que le tenía tremenda adoración. Su boca saboreaba el delicioso sabor de sus pechos y su dedos comenzaron a estimular la parte más sensible de Riza, estaba tan húmeda y cálida, solo rozó la zona para hacer gimotear a la rubia, pero pronto se apiadó de ella e hizo justo lo que ella quería, empezó con dos dedos metiéndose poco a poco en la entrada que deseaba un acceso más profundo. Su embestidas eran cortas, abruptas, rápidas y deseadas de una manera vehemente por parte de su amada Riza, la cual se desasía en gemidos, ruegos ininteligibles y gritos ahogados. Amaba el vaivén que la rubia había comenzado con sus caderas, Roy decidió mover sus dedos separándolos como tijeras, las caderas de la rubia comenzaron a moverse con mucha más desesperación, hay tocado donde sabía que Riza perdía el raciocinio por completo. Roy se quedó anonado al ver la imagen de Riza follándose a sí misma con sus dos dedos.

\- ¡Oh Roy, Roy, mm, _por favor_ …!

\- Si deseas algo tendrás que pedírmelo.

\- _Roy… mm,_ lonecesito…

\- ¿Qué necesitas, preciosa?

\- Necesito que lo hagas ya, que me folles ya.

\- Vaya pequeña, estas muy impaciente.

Riza de mordía el labio inferior para evitar que salieran sonidos que eran demasiado vergonzosos incluso para ella. Roy sacó sus dedos del hambriento agujero y bajo sus pantalones y calzoncillos. Cogió su polla y parsimoniosamente entró primero la cabeza y para luego entrar más rápidamente el resto del miembro. Las paredes de Riza apretaban, succionaban y rodeaban la hombría de una manera exquisita para su marido. Roy sentía el calor, la humedad y suavidad de su mujer y temió correrse en ese justo momento, afortunadamente no lo hizo pues quería seguir disfrutando. Levantó la cabeza y besó apasionadamente a su esposa hasta dejarla sin respiración mientras ella comenzaba unos movimientos deliciosos y que provocaba más de un suspiro en ambos. El ardor y la adrenalina se intensificó al sentir que las uñas de su mujer dejaban marca en su espalda, pero a él poco parecía importarle.

La habitación estaba inundada de gemidos y suspiros roncos. El olor a sudor y sexo, ventanas empapadas y un calor infernal dejaban claro que es lo que estaba ocurriendo esa habitación del respetable y correcto Führer y su ejemplar esposa.

Los movimientos se intensificaban progresivamente, buscando en el otro un placer que solo les era concedido a ellos en aquella cama. Las embestidas eran cada vez más placenteras, ambos sentían que tocaban el cielo y en un momento de arrebato Roy levanta ligeramente a Riza y saca su miembro para luego volver a hacerse camino en la estrecha, mojada y cálida entrada de la rubia. La pareja termina en un caliente y sudoroso orgasmo, tan intenso y deseado que el pelinegro debe tumbarse al lado de ella y recuperar el ritmo constante de su respiración. La tranquilidad los envuelve y Riza abraza a Roy.

\- Al final de todo cumplí la promesa de Grumman.

\- ¿la promesa?

\- Le dije que encontraría a mi reina y así lo hice, _mi reina eres tú._

Riza conmovida le da en respuesta un casto beso y no mucho más tarde cae ante los brazos de Morfeo y Roy siente que podría contemplarla hasta el último día de su vida siempre y cuando fuese ella quien durmiese abrazada a él.

" _La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado."_

Gabriel García Marqués

Quería agradecer a todas las personas que ha leído o comentado, si os soy sincera no esperaba que lo leyesen tantos XD el caso es que a pesar de mi largas tardanza a vosotros os ha gustado aunque solo fuese un poquito y eso me llena mucho de gratitud, así que solo diré GRACIAS.


End file.
